Unforgettable
by KnowMyNameNotMyStory
Summary: When you're given the chance to fix your family, will you take it? Unforgettable, that's what you are. Unforgettable, though near or far.
1. Our Time Now

A/N: I do not own the original idea of these characters and this show, just the story and some ooc in each person.

"Alright butterflies, settle down. Welcome back to your FINAL semester here at Hollywood Arts!" Everyone cheered at that statement. Yes, it's our last five months of high school and my friends and I intend to make the most of it.

"Now, for your final production, I am going to mix it up a bit. This time, instead of me choosing the play, I am leaving it as a student project. I have already chosen whose play will be done, and the rest of you may sign up for either BTS or supporting roles. I am sure this person already has actors in mind for lead roles anyway."

That was Sikowitz, wacky that one is, but he's definitely our favorite. He has a fetish for coconuts, claiming that is his thinking water (he gets visions I guess). His antics may not be conventional, but they're the reason we love him. He discovered Andre's calling as a more soulful musician rather than a rapper, submitted 3 of my playwrights to the local theatre (one of them actually got picked up for student summer series), recommended Jade and Beck for scholarships to theatre schools in North Hollywood, as well as finding Tori's calling in music, and finally she brought Robbie out of his shell and is now a top actor and playwright in our class.

We balance each other out, the six of us. I guess you can say we fall-in to several categories, but together we're dynamic. Tori's the all around golden girl, she's senior class president and everyone loves her. She's totally opposite from Jade, who's a rebel but will be a friend in need only she'll never admit that. The only thing they have in common is that they love to sing. We all do. They're my best girlfriends, my sisters (since I'm an only child). Beck and Jade have been dating since 8th grade. Those two love birds, Beck's the most loyal and handsome guy there is, the soft counterpart to Jade. He's the Leonardo DiCaprio of our Generation. Andre is the fastest runner on the varsity track team. With an average mile time of 4 minutes flat, you'd think that's all he'd be focused on. Think again, he loves music just as much as anyone. He tried to rap, which was fun, but when he wrote his first love song he realized he was more of a Marques Houston than a Jay-Z.

And then there's Robbie. He has to be the smartest boy in the world. I mean I'm not the brightest bulb but I'm pretty smart (Robbie knows I'm smart, everyone else questions my short attention span), but Robbie will knock your socks off with his knowledge. He is far from loser status but he does have his moments, I give him that. His parent's wealth makes him humble that he won't flaunt anything he gets, and he's just so adorable with his awkwardness. He's a great playwright that's for sure. He's been my best friend for 10 years, longer than any of them (Jade comes in a close second, I met her a year later).

Bell rings

"Tomorrow we'll continue talking about the final production. Have a nice lunch everyone!"

As my 5 friends and I gathered our things and started out the door, Sikowitz interrupted us. "Not so fast you 6! Come. Sit."

The six of us made our way to the front sitting in the first row; Tori next to Andre, following Jade and Beck, and Me and Robbie on the other end. "Are we in trouble?" Tori asked worried that her perfect record was shattered, though that would never happened even if she tried.

"No you're not, calm down." Sikowitz reassured her.

"Then why are we here? I'm hungry, Sikowitz" Jade complained

"I missed you too, Jadey. Anywho, I'm here to tell you, congratulations."

We were all confused. "For what?" I spoke for all of us.

"Let's not pretend that I don't favorite you children because I do. You kids have the heart, personality and potential that every teacher wishes to have in his students. So I doubt it would be surprising that I have chosen 6 valuable jobs for you all in the final production."

"WHAT?! Really?!" Tori exclaimed.

"Yes really. Andre and Tori, you two are in charge of the music and Jade and Beck the two leads," Sikowitz said smiling.

"Uh, what about Cat and Rob?" Andre asked.

"Ah, yes. I know I said one lucky student will be the mastermind of this production, but choosing between Cat and Robbie is like betting the worst odds in the lottery. You two will be the writers of the play, as well as the directors. With that, I already knew the roles Cat and Robbie would give the rest of you."

"OMG congrats you guys!" Tori and Jade screamed.

ME? A playwright AND director? Someone pinch me.

"Sikowitz, I can speak for both Cat and I that we're flattered with this honor, but are you sure you want us to take on that responsibility?" Huh. I guess he read my mind.

"Yeah, this is a huge responsibility. Robbie and I only acted together, we've nether done any writing together."

"Let me tell you something, in this business the truest artists are those who trust their gut and never fail. Not once has my gut feeling failed me. I see something between you two, call it a spark, and I am confident that you two will create the best play this school has seen in 50 years."

I know he was referring to "spark" as in creativity between Robbie and I, but I couldn't help but take it as more.

Robbie and I looked at each other, smiling shyly we both made a decision.

"Well, when you put it that way…."

"Then thank you for giving us this wonderful honor."

That moment our best friends and Sikowitz were congratulating both Robbie and me.

"Wonderful, I will email you the details of the story you will write. Alright now get your tushies to lunch, see you all tomorrow!"

With that we stormed off to lunch. Our friends took us out and treated us for lunch as a congratulatory gift so the rest of the day went amazingly well. Didn't really know how it could get better than this.

Seventh period came and we were watching some documentary about King Arthur so I started zoning out. Then my phone vibrated.

_Hey Cat, I never got to formally say congratulations. I knew Sikowitz would choose you while she was talking in class. You're amazing. Can't wait to work with you. –Robbie_

_Aw Robbie you are too sweet! And no, I really thought she was talking about you, not me! :P –Cat_

So he was thinking about me in class huh? Well I know it was about the class, but still. I'm sure by now you know that I've got a small crush on Robbie. He and I, as much as we have a group, we do seem to be complimentary to the vibe of the relationship. He's the only one who understands me, even though I don't tell him everything, he knows a lot about me that most people don't. Like I said before, he's the smartest boy I know, a little on the nerdy side but I've always found him rather…. cute. I may come off as a beauty with barely any brains, but not once has ever called me dumb. Sure I've had a few boyfriends and guys flirt with me and it's fun but come on, I've got some integrity. I won't just let a guy touch me. He's never made a move on me like most guys do, which I absolutely respect about him, but lately I wish he would… If he wanted to take me and have his way with me I would say yes in a heartbeat. Imagine a cute nerd with so much hotness an- oh my God here I am rambling again about him. Focus, Cat, focus!

_Bzzzt_.

_Ahaha well I guess she's right, great minds think alike! Wanna meet up after school to shoot some ideas? Meet at your locker after class? –Robbie_

_Sounds like a plan ;) – Cat_


	2. I'd Lie

Robbie's POV

_"Sounds like a plan ;) –Cat_"

A wink. God I hate when she does that. Makes me even more confused about my feelings. But how can I NOT think about her when everything has something to do with her. Other than having 3 classes with her, I landed co-playwright/directors for the final production. And now this? A WINK! I mean I did used to have feelings for her. Who am I kidding I still have feelings for her. Since we met in second grade, we became instant friends. Cooties? What cooties? She had no cooties that's for sure. Even at 8 years old I thought she was a beauty. Middle School was when I harbored a real crush on her. Our first pair roles in the spring production of Tristan and Isolde as mere freshmen gave us the credibility that Mrs. Thomas was talking about. But that's when I fell for her, hard. I mean, who wouldn't fall for her, especially if we were to play romantic leads in a medieval, forbidden love story? And to this day I still want her. Bad.

Riiiiiing.

I walk over to Cat waiting for me at her locker. My God she's beautiful.

"Hey, have you been waiting long?"

"Hi Robbie!" There's her smile. "No I haven't. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, where do you want to work on this?"

"How about we grab a snack first? Sorry I'm kind of hungry…"

"Sure" I chuckled "let's grab some Pizza from Dane's. Sound good?"

"It's like you read my mind!"

At Dane's, Cat and I sat at the corner booth, furthest from the noise. This pizza parlor was the hot spot in town for the young scene. Such a fun place with semi healthy pizza. After placing our orders I went right to business. "So Sikowitz sent us the email, let me pull it up from the tablet… here it is. Ok, let me read this… 'Robbie and Cat, for the final production, you are to write a story using a famous love song. Every song has a story and this is your chance to tell it. The actual story does not have to be the story behind the singer's purpose for writing, just what the artist wanted a listener to interpret it as. Jeanie and Omar will cover the actual song you both choose to write the story about. For tomorrow I only ask you decide on the song and setting. From there, I will give you both one month to write the actual script. Congratulations again and best of luck to you both. –Sikowitz'"

"Wow, this actually sounds pretty cool." Cat said

"Definitely. I'm actually excited."

We ate our pizzas and I drove us to my house to listen to songs.

"So how far back should we go? Or should we base it off a song from the decade?" I asked Cat.

"Well, I'm sure parents will be there and I know they'd appreciate an oldies song. Plus I love oldies songs. It'll be a good thing too, modern day version of a timeless classic love song," Cat replied then getting lost in her own imagination. I love when she does that.

"Wow, say that again, that should be on the flyer for the production, haha" I said this as she broke from her thinking and playfully smacked me on the shoulder.

3 hours later

"How about this one?" She said that probably 50 times every time we'd reject a song from our playlists.

"I'm starting to think that we'll never find the perfect song," I said with such a bitter tone, like I gave up.

"Don't think black and white, Robbie, I'm sure the song is here somewhere, maybe we're jut trying too hard."

"How do you do that?"

"…do what?"

"That. Just make things so positive. That's what I love about you." I said with a smile. She looked away and I could have sworn I saw her blush.

"Thanks, Robbie" she said to me. Now I was the one blushing and I didn't know it until she started giggling. "Uhh, Robbie, are you like sweating or something?"

"oh uh…. Yeah, it's getting kind of hot in here. Let's go to the patio. Maybe our inspiration is outside."

"That's a great idea! Fresh air will do us good."

We sat outside my porch in a few minutes of silence. She took in the beauty of the setting sun while I just took in the beauty sitting right beside me. She was radiant, just like the sunset. Cat broke the silence by humming some familiar tune. I couldn't identify it just yet, but I knew it, and I liked it. I got up, and fetched my guitar.

"Robbie, where'd you go?" Cat said from the porch. I came back with my guitar and she had a look of surprise. "I didn't know you play guitar."

"Well there's a few things you don't know about me."

"But I'm like your best friend, how do I not know that?"

"Because I don't play for anyone but myself. Only my sister knew because her room was next to mine and she bought me this guitar for my 16th birthday."

"Aww Tiffany, I miss her pretty face."

"Yeah well she's coming to visit soon."

"So, are you gonna play something for me?" She batted those eyelashes that made me say yes to anything.

I started strumming some chords. Then found the ones that would compliment the song she was singing. Then I began my own rendition. She instantly smiled, watching my hands strum the guitar, closing her eyes and feeling the music. Then out of nowhere I surprised both of us and started singing the first line…

"Unforgettable, that's what you are" Though she had a surprised yet pleasing look on her face, I gestured for her to pick up, she caught on.

"Unforgettable, though near or far"

"Like a song of love, that clings to me"

"How the thought of you does things to me,

Never before has someone been more…"

I stopped strumming because by then we locked eyes and for some reason could not stop gazing at one another. Cat suddenly bit her bottom lip and I remember Beck telling me when girls do that they want a guy to kiss them. I was going to do just that, but her phone broke the silence.

"Sorry let me take this…. 'Hello? Oh hi mom, crap I'm sorry I lost track of time. Yeah I'm at Robbie's house working on a play. Alright well don't wait up for me I'll be home soon. Love you.' *click* Sorry about that, I forgot to tell my mom I was coming over."

"You know it is getting kind of late, let me drive you home."

"Thanks Robbie, you're so sweet."

On the drive there, we decided to present to the class the song we'll be making a story out of but planned to ask Sikowitz to keep everything a secret and let us surprise the class being the writers and the song we chose.

A/N: This was a draft (can't find the final edited version) of a story I wrote a while ago for a different purpose and each name I originally had was thoroughly planned, including the random places (i.e. Dane is the name of a friend from high school who told me one day he'd open a pizza parlor, Tori is actually named Jeanie, after a girl I met in college who really does remind me of her, and Sikowitz is actually named Mrs. Thomas after my favorite teacher in high school, I added the coconut bit to this story just for you guys). I realized that the story includes 6 friends and the show, with the exception of Trina, has 6 friends, so… you do the math. That's why some characters are ooc but hey, it's a story, right?

Since I've got your attention… I've been a _silent_ reader of fanfiction since the first one I read, a High School Musical fic, enjoying every story. I have a creative side, except I never showcase my music or stories, but in the 6 years I've been reading, no community has ever greatly impacted me and shown me more passion than the Victorious community, especially Cabbie fics. Something told me I should give this a try so here I am, sharing a story that may as well have been for Cat and Robbie.

Last note: Each chapter in any story I write is usually inspired by a song, either just by the title or the actual story to a song. I have a versatile playlist so don't be surprised if I name one chapter after a Beatles song and the next by Taylor Swift. Look up the song if you'd like to try and see where my inspiration came from.

I think that's all. Yerp.


	3. If We Were a Movie

Cat POV

I didn't want to leave Robbie's house. And oh my god, his musical side makes him kind of… sexy. Yeah I said it. I really wanted him to kiss me. I felt like the song was meant for us. Great. Now I'm lying in bed, 1 in the morning thinking about him. We're going to sing for the class tomorrow and I can't wait for everyone to hear his amazing voice.

Finally fourth period. Robbie and I got there a little early to set up, sitting in the front, waiting for everyone to enter. "Nervous?" I asked him.

"Kind of"

"Don't be"

"Well everyone knows you can sing, I've never played in front of anyone, let alone sing."

"You did yesterday"

"Yeah but that was in front of you. That doesn't count. You calm me down."

I was speechless. Can he be anymore sweet? I impulsively grabbed his hand and squeezed it, giving him a smile and said "Don't worry, I'll be right next to you, just look at me if you get nervous."

He blushed. I did too. Noticing I was still holding his hand, I let go before the first person walked in.

Sikowitz was the last to enter and after nodding at us, we both took the stage in front of class. Lots of people were a little confused, our 4 friends knew that we were about to announce something but what happened next, no one saw coming. I set up two stools while Robbie grabbed the guitar from the side of the stage. We sat and faced each other but at an angle towards the class, and everyone, including our friends, were confused and anxious. Here goes nothing…

Robbie's starting to strum those familiar chords from last night and he starts playing/singing:

(Robbie) Unforgettable that's what you are,

(Cat) Unforgettable though near or far.

(Robbie) Like a song of love that clings to me,

(Cat) How the thought of you does things to me.

(Cat) Never before has someone been more...

(Robbie) Unforgettable in every way,

(Cat) And forever more that's how you'll stay.

(Both)

That's why, darling, it's incredible

That someone so unforgettable

Thinks that I am unforgettable, too.

After he finished the last strum the class burst into applause, hell, a standing ovation. This was Robbie's first performance and, believe it or not, my first duet. We were perfect.

"Give it up for your co-playwrights and directors for the final production!" Sikowitz announced and the applause came back. "The task for this production is to create a story based on a love song. I take it that you both chose 'Unforgettable' am I correct?"

"Yes Ma'am, we did," I said with a 100-watt smile.

"We chose this because like Cat said to me, we're celebrating 50 years of this school, it's our senior production and our parents will be in the audience."

"Yeah, and what better way to tell a love story through a timeless classic love song."

"Brilliant!" Sikowitz said and once more we earned an applause. "Now, in one month Cat and Robbie will have a final script for us and we will begin production. As for the remainder of the month we will continue with our regular curriculum. So let's begin our exercises…."

After class Sikowitz called us aside and complimented on our performance. He was just as surprised as I was last night about Robbie's talent. He then told Robbie and I that we would be allowed to miss class on Thursdays and Fridays for the next month to work on the script and we gladly obliged to his offer.

It's like the world is allowing me to spend more time with him. This has GOT to be a sign! If only I could read his face. Usually I could, but lately my instincts have been way off. How do I not know what my best guy friend is thinking? Maybe it's because my heart is getting in the way of listening to him.

Our first Thursday off, Robbie and I meet at the park to start a script going.

"So, Unforgettable is obviously about two people who feel that their love will never be gone."

"Right, so we should have it dramatic. Make their love strong, but get separated and then reunite and then BAM the song."

"Wow Robbie, when did start becoming such a romantic?"

"Hmm let's see, I have a girl best friend who's obsessed with Rom-coms!"

"You know you love them too!"

"Oh Yeah, I get to see all the hot ladies, 'course I do."

"Shallow much?"

"Well, not as beautiful as you…." he said blushing.

"Ok Romeo on to the script" I said returning the blush as well.

"We can go the old fashion way, a pair of lovers in the 50's. The male must go to war, leaving his beloved behind. They try to stay in touch. He is fighting for his life and she is trying to keep her old life despite the changes."

"Yeah, I like that. Then when it's the height of a battle he and his buddies are running for their lives and maybe we'll make it dramatic and not show the end of the battle."

I liked his idea. I added, "Yeah and then at a diner when everyone hears that the war is over some soldiers who have made it appear at the club and meet their loved ones."

Robbie stood up and faced me, both of us chewing on this idea. He then finished "After a while, she starts to give up, thinking her beloved is gone forever… Only because a friend of hers said that not all the soldiers made it, and the ones who did are already here."

"Yeah and maybe that's when Tori starts singing the intro to the song and couples crowd the dance floor embracing each other and swaying to the music. She stands there, alone… Then suddenly, the soldier comes from behind and says her name. We've got to hide Beck in the crowd and literally surprise Jade and the audience when he reveals himself from the crowd."

"Good idea, Cat, and when he says her name she turns and sees him.. Make sure this part is instrumental, write that down. And when she sees him, she says his name too. Then they reunite, big kiss, and dance to the rest of the song, end scene!"

"By George I think we got it!"

"Yeah! I'm so pumped! Let's get cracking Cat!"

And so here I am, writing a love story with the guy I love; yet he doesn't know it.


	4. I Wanna Know You

Robbie POV

It's been the best three weeks of my life so far. Cat and I have seen each other way more than usual. Yeah, we spend lots of time together outside of school, but just the fact that we were given Thursdays and Fridays for ourselves, added on to the closeness of our… well, friendship. It was Friday evening, around 5:30 PM, and Cat and I have been non-stop working on the play since lunch.

"So about the last scene. The final battle and the diner. We're doing that simultaneously right?"

"Right, we'd be switching back and forth. Or should it be just one big cliffhanger and sudden change? We'll have to put the sets on a rotating stage then. Or a side by side with spotlights."

"No that's good. What about this, first the heat of the battle, then right before we find out the end it has to switch to the diner. A soldier talks to Jade and explain how the battle went down, maybe have an inaudible spotlight to the side of Beck and a few soldiers going on with the battle, some dying, and another boom making it look like he died. Then the light going back to the diner. So we'd need the battle field and the diner on rotating sets."

"Wow, that's really good, Cat. You make me want to watch the play right now!"

"Yeah well this play is revolving around my whole life! I feel like I'm going to explode."

"Same here. The only thing that's keeping me sane and still loving the play is the fact that it's our play."

"Yup, OUR play." Cat slightly blushed. Oh yeah, I noticed.

"Why don't we take a break? Let's eat some pizza and just hangout. We deserve at least one of these Friday nights, right?"

"You know what, Robbie, I agree. Dane's?" She gestured getting up and taking her coat.

"What are you doing? We're not going out for pizza, we've used too much energy on this play. We're getting that pizza pie delivered!"

"Robbie, Dane's doesn't deliver." Cat said, taking her jacket off and slumping back on the couch.

"No he doesn't, but he will for us. Come on, he's a friend and plus he owes me. Two months ago he was short an employee so I helped him bust tables for a few hours."

"Well that was nice of you, Robbie. That's what I love about you" Cat said smiley sweetly at me. Of course that made me blush, and crap she noticed because she chuckled lightly and her smile grew bigger.

I dialed Dane's number. Time to put my charm on. "Hey Dane, Robbie here… I'm doing great, how about you? So listen, Cat and I are at my house and we've been working on this huge production. I felt like we needed a break but we're on a deadline. Do you think we can order some food and have it delivered? You know, because we're your favorite? Really? No man, you don't have to, that's too much. Well, ok. Thanks so much. I'll text you my address. See you soon!" *click* "Pizza is on it's way."

"He didn't take our orders though?"

"Like I said, he knows us too well. Pepperoni with extra cheese and a sprinkle of peppers. The man is good."

"Yay! I can't wait. Thanks Robbie. So what do you want to do while we wait? Want to go over the costumes again?"

"Cat, the point of taking a break is to take a break from it all. Let's just hangout in my room or something, nice change of scenery."

"Sure, I mean we haven't really had our quality time together besides the play anyways. Let's catch up."

As we head to my room, I couldn't help but feel that this could be my chance to show her or even tell her how I feel. Well, if I'm not chickened out by the end of the night.

Cat opens my door and plops on my bed. I plop besides her looking up elbows touching. "So what's up, Robbie?"

"The ceiling." She punches my arm. For a little girl that punch hurt. "Nothing really. Just the same old things. What's new with you?"

"Same here. Just same old Cat."

We stair at the ceiling for a few minutes then I turn on some music to break the silence. It was a Taylor Swift CD, one of the last things I listened to. If it were anyone else but Cat, I'd turn beet red and change the CD right away, but she never judged, plus she loved this soft side of me that no one else knew but her. And she loves Taylor Swift so that's a bonus.

"This is nice, we haven't sat around like this in a while. Usually it's school related. But I'm always glad when we're together."

"Me too, Robbie. I even miss those games we used to play, video games even, and our circle time."

"Oh man, circle time, evil, yet amazing." Circle time was just another name for having heart-to-hearts about anything and everything.

"Let's have a circle time right now. For old times sake. Come on!" Cat said getting up and bringing her knees to her chest. I sat up Indian style across from her leaning against the foot of my bed.

"Are you sure? We haven't done that in a while. It could get out of hand. I mean we're practically adults now."

"Come on Robbie, there's nothing to hide, it's me. Plus we know the rules. What is talked about in circle time is only between you and me, and whatever we talk about, if it affects us in any way, we cannot do or talk about it again unless the other person agrees to also."

Well, what have I got to lose. "Alright, you got me. Let's do this. You first."

Cat thought for a second. "Okay, I'm going to start off easy, I like how you like Taylor Swift and that other side of you" (told you so) "it's sensitive and no matter what others think, it's very manly of you. I know you have a weakness for music, but is there anything else?"

I thought for a moment. "I'm a sucker for a romantic comedy."

"Hm. Yeah now that I think about it, I could see you liking that too hehe."

"Yeah, well Tiffany would always watch them while she babysat when we were little. So I grew a liking to them. And as much as I gave you crap for watching them, deep down I enjoyed each one with you. Call it cheesy but those guys, man they've got class for winning those girls over with that swoon and charm."

"Robbie, you've got swoon too. Don't sell yourself short" Cat smirked "Do you have a favorite?"

"Uh, yeah… It's Just Friends." Coincidence? I think not.

Cat simply smiled. We sat there for a second but then she broke the silence. "Okay, your turn. Ask me anything; don't be afraid to ask a personal question either. I trust you."

"Okay, well, since we're talking about movies. What's your take on chick flicks? I know you like them. So do you have your fantasy love story or have you picked out your prince charming?"

She thought for a second. "I love chick flicks, don't get me wrong. Love the cheesy feelings and the romantic and somewhat predictable plots, but if we were to talk about my own, I can't say anything great. I want what the girls have in those movies, but I don't know, every relationship I've had never lasted. Didn't feel like any guy was prince charming. I guess I love fairy tales so much I can't face reality. Commitment scares me. I mean you know my mom and dad separated. They're happy ever after, gone. As much as I want it, I'm too afraid no one will love me forever. If there even is a forever."

"Cat, you can't base your love life as your parents. That's their story. The beauty of life is that it is what you make of it. You taught me that. And as much as I agree with you about love and commitment, I highly doubt that you'll be alone. Any guy would be lucky to win your heart. Any guy."

"Thanks Robbie. You're so sweet. You're like the only decent guy I know."

"Yup that's me, decent Robbie… ok your turn."

"Who was your first crush? Like real crush?"

Damn, this woman is good. But I can't read her. Is this a trap? Screw it, here goes, "You really want to know?"

"Yeah I do!" She said looking somewhat hopeful.

"Well… you, actually."

Her eyes grew; she smirked and said "Me? Aw Robbie why didn't you ever do anything? Wait, when?"

"Because you're my best friend, Cat. And besides, having a girl best friend I was bound to have a crush on you some point in my life." I took a deep breath and just told her "I always thought you were pretty, even in 2nd grade. You were special to me but I didn't realize I like you until 6th grade."

Did he say like or liked? Cat thought. "Really? Why then?"

"For my birthday, you gave me this" I rolled up my sleeves to reveal an old digital watch.

"Oh my God, Robbie, this isn't? Is it?" She said holding my wrist and touching the watch.

"Sure is. It was the first thing you ever gave me, and I don't think I've ever taken it off unless I had to for a play or something."

She looked at me, a genuine smile and a slight blush, looked down at the watch, still holding on to my wrist but frowned when she noticed something "Robbie, this watch is broken."

"I know, but it means a lot to me… Like the person who gave it to me." There, I said it. Subtle, but I said something. I was lost in her eyes and call me crazy but it looked like she reciprocated the feeling. I took my chance, started leaning in and I could have sworn she did too. I didn't know how close we got because my thinking was cut short by the doorbell. Just like a romantic comedy. Perfect moment ruined. It seemed like she snapped back to reality, suddenly letting go and feeling awkward.

"We should uh go downstairs. Dane's waiting for us."

"Y-yeah. Come on" As we walked to the living room Cat said something unexpected "We're not done with the game though, it's only fair we ask the same number of questions." She said that with a smile. But a smile like she didn't realize what just happened.

A/N: Yes, the play was an actual assignment a friend of mine turned it. I tried my best to remember the play's final scene.


	5. Stay The Night

Cat POV

"Hey Dane!"

"Robbie, my man! I've got something that will make your homework more fun. Hey Cat!"

"Hi Dane, thank you so much for this favor" I said taking the boxes from Dane, making my way to the kitchen. I grabbed my wallet and waited for Robbie. As I sat at the Island, I listened in on the conversation.

"Yeah man, thanks so much. How much do I owe you?" Robbie said as he took his wallet out.

"Nothing for my favorite customers."

"No come on dude, you already did this for me, how much?"

"Nope, now go in there and keep your lady company. Take care of her bro." With that Dane smiled, tipped his hat and whistled off. Did I hear him right? Free? Or did Robbie pay for it all again? Didn't know what he meant about the 'lady' remark but oh well, that's just Dane being an awesome guy. His kids are older and have families and he's known us since middle school, to him we're his kids. Still, I didn't know what he meant or if he even knew I heard.

Robbie made his way to the kitchen and I had on a very serious face.

"Robbie Shapiro, you better have not paid for this by yourself. Dane gave us a pizza, breadsticks and brownies. That's too much."

"You don't owe me anything."

"But Robbie-"

"He didn't take any money from me. Wouldn't let me pay."

"Aww that's so nice of him!"

"Sure is. I told him he didn't have to throw in breadsticks and brownies for free but he insisted. I didn't think he'd give us the pizza and delivery for free!"

"Well, it's the little things that make you smile usually" I said with a coy smile on my face.

"Yes, yes it is" he said, returning my smile.

While we ate our food, we continued our game. It was his turn to ask, not wanting to touch on the last question. "So, I can't help but think that you're love life is influenced by your parents. I mean they separated; it's not your fault. What's really the matter?"

"Robbie, I'm only going to tell you because you're my best friend in the world. Not even Tori or Jade knows. They only know what you know up until now. I always thought my parents separated because they fell out of love. It's somewhat true. My dad had to go to Italy not just to be far from my mom, but also to take care of his family estate. He said he'd be gone for 5 years tops. He never came back because by then they divorced. She told me right before high school the rest of the story. He asked my mom to go with him. To live in Italy with her and me and raise me there. But as much as she wanted to, she noticed how happy I am here in California. I know it's not my fault because I didn't know I was only 7 when he left and 12 when they split, but my mom chose me instead of her love. And yes I know I'm a true love to her, but if she truly loved my dad too, maybe they'd still be together. And maybe I wouldn't be close to the people I know now, but I just want my mom to be happy. I thought that was all but then she told me that he remarried and had other kids. That's what tore me apart; he loved another woman after my mom. I thought you could only truly find love once. How can I find love to be forever now?"

"Cat, I'm sorry I didn't know that. But you're right, you're mom loves you. You're her life now. You shouldn't regret anything. She's amazing and I have to thank her, she allowed us to be best friends. If it's any consolation, I'll never leave you and I'll always protect you."

I got up and gave him a tight hug then whispered "Thank you, Robbie" and kissed him on the cheek. I saw him blush but I didn't care.

By the time we finished dinner, I was too tired to go home so I decided to crash at his place. This wasn't anything new; we spent nights at each other's homes before. I changed into one of his shirts and had gym shorts in my backpack. His parents were on a trip but even if they were there, I was allowed to sleep in Robbie's room so long as he slept on the floor or on the couch. We were lying next to each other on his bed like a few hours ago and continued our game. It was my turn to ask.

"What makes you happy no matter what? Like you know, a safety blanket."

"Hot chocolate. My Mamaw used to give it to me before she passed away. Whenever I was upset, lonely whenever my parents were away, or just spending time with her. Hot chocolate was my medicine. I'd feel better instantly. It still reminds me of her whenever I have some. But hey, the effect still works. I always feel better."

"Robbie that's so sweet. I really like your sensitive side." I replied. "People should see that, but I don't want them to, it's our little thing," I said as my eyes grew drowsy. Man was I tired. I even turned to Robbie and curled up closer. I didn't mean to but he was too comfortable.

"Uh, do you want to stop now? Looks like you're ready to call it a night."

"To be fair you gotta ask me one more thing."

"Ok sure."

"What's something, besides college, that you want to do after we graduate?"

Good question. Made me think for a moment.

"You know, as much as I don't want to see him, I still would want to see my dad one day only to tell him that I made it without him. Either that or you know I've always dreamed of living in New York because of the stories my mom told me about how she and dad met there and of course there's Broadway. Maybe I'll get lucky, or maybe I can forgive my dad."

"Either way, those are some great goals. Don't worry you'll get to cross those off your list. You can do anything." He said as I cuddled even closer to him.

"I'm sure your list is great too," I said ready to fall asleep.

"Tell ya what, you can ask me one more thing, since you sort of gave me two answers, as a freebie and we'll end the game there."

Nobody's POV

By this time Cat was ready to knock out any second. She buried her face in Robbie's chest and placed her hand on his stomach. Right before she dozed off she asked "What's something on your list?"

Robbie wrapped an arm around her and pulled up the blanket. Knowing she was asleep, and to be sure, he placed his hand on top of hers on his stomach, kissed her head and simply replied, "You."

He slept soon after with a smile on his face and never lifted his hand away from hers.


	6. Realize

Cat POV

I woke up to Robbie's slight snoring. I giggled slightly; he only snores when he is extremely tired. I did notice his hand on top of mine and for some reason I blushed at it, even though he was asleep. I risked a lot tonight, telling him some deep secrets. But what got me the most was Robbie's secret about that watch. Did he say like or liked? That is still bugging me. But even the gesture of always having it, I think I felt something. I wanted to kiss him so badly, to just tell him how I feel. But does he like me? I'm sure he does. But why isn't he making a move? Maybe I should. Oh I am so confused.

Robbie seemed to adjust his position to now face me. I didn't want to show him I was awake but I did adjust to him because I would have slightly woken up from his movement. I was now face to face with his chest. Might I say he was looking really hot even just sleeping. His arm was still around me, hand touching the middle of my back. He then started rubbing my back with small circles. It was comforting, but I think he was awake. I decided to play along.

Robbie POV

I woke up slightly to adjust my position, hoping she'd still cuddle with me and she did. I wanted to pull her closer so I did but started rubbing her back. She was asleep but I wanted to do it anyways. At least I thought she was sleep. A minute later she starts rubbing circles with her foot around one of my ankles. Damn, she's good. I don't know if she was awake or not but let's just say she got me excited and didn't stop. She even snuggled closer, her body practically touching every part of mine that's facing her. My God this felt good. I couldn't resist whimpering a little and I bet she heard because moments later she stopped the foot thing. I stopped rubbing her back but I kept an arm on her waist the rest of the night. Damn this woman's got me sprung.

I woke up around 8AM, she was sound asleep. My hand was resting on her waist. She looked beautiful. I lightly kissed her head and did my best to slide out of bed; this girl is a light sleeper. I took a shower and when I made it back to my room, she was sitting up waiting for me. "Good morning, sunshine, did you get enough sleep?" I said as I sat at the edge of the bed.

"Yup, sure did" Cat said, slightly shyly but still so precious. "Do you think I can take my shower now?"

"Sure thing, use my bathroom, I'll go get you a towel." As I said that we both got up and she hugged me out of nowhere. "Now this is definitely a good morning."

After Cat got ready we decided to eat at the diner for breakfast. Making our way downstairs, I absentmindedly led her with my hand on the small of her back. She didn't seem to mind though.

On our way there we just listened to music, smiles on both of our faces. From time to time we'd catch each other smiling. I don't know what it was, but I liked where the morning was going.

We sat across each other at a booth near the kitchen and as we were looking at our menus she did it again. She was playing footsies with me. I glanced over at her to try to read her, but she was focused on her menu. I don't know if she noticed that she's even doing it, but it's driving me insane. How can I read this girl?! We ate our meals while talking a little bit about the play. I wanted to talk to her about last night, if anything even happened, I couldn't take it any more.

The waiter came to us one last time, or so I thought. "So, how about dessert for the lovely couple?"

Cat and I looked at each other and shyly chuckled, "Uh, no, we're not together."

"Yeah, she's my best friend."

Suddenly, the waiter's tone and attitude changed. He turned his game on and faced Cat, "Oh, my apologies. Well then, I don't mean to be forward but I can't stand how pretty you are. Why don't we get a bite to eat some time?"

With that Cat blushed and was speechless. "Uh, well…" She mustered and looked at me. It took everything in me not to show any emotion of jealousy or hate. I was merely confused when she looked at me. I shrugged.

"It's ok, no pressure. Tell you what, I have to take care of these two tables and I'll come back." With that, the waiter handed me the bill and left. I didn't know what to say or do.

"I should go pay for this." I said as I started to get up.

"Wait Robbie. What should I do?"

"What?"

"With the waiter, what should I do? Should I say yes?"

"Uh, well, it's really up to you. But I say go for it. He looks cool. Plus it's been months since you broke up with Evan, so there isn't any reason to not move on is there?"

"I don't know, honestly. Maybe. Maybe not. It's complicated."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's just, I don't know. Well, what about you? What are you thinking?"

"What do you mean? Never mind. Know what, if this is about having your best friend's approval then here it is: I am encouraging you to take a chance with this guy, maybe he'll help you figure out what or who you want. Think about it." With that I got up, paid for the bill and went to the restroom to splash cold water on my face. Did I just push the girl I love into the arms of another man? Stupid, Robbie. As I made my way back to our booth I saw the waiter and Cat talking, giving her number to him and him leaving. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's get back to work."

We spent the car ride listening to my iPod. She likes listening to my music because listening to someone's playlists says something about them. It was good because I just didn't want to talk about the guy or anything. Then a Colbie Caillat song played. Of course it just had to be "Realize." Talk about awkward. I drove face forward and did catch from the corner of my eye Cat glancing at me several times during the song. Thank goodness her phone rang in the middle of it all and I immediately lowered the volume.

"Hey mom, what's up? You are? Ok tell her I said hi. Yeah I'll be at Robbie's. No of course not. Well, ok maybe I can ask Jade then. Love you, bye." *click*

"Your mom ok?"

"Yeah she's just going on a trip today to Santa Barbara and doesn't want to take the drive back down so she's staying at my aunt's house for the night. She told me to spend the night at Jade's because she doesn't want me intruding on you two nights in a row."

"Cat, it is not intruding. You are always welcome to stay with me. Don't bother Jade, we're already together."

"Are you sure, Robbie?" I nodded. "Yay, thanks you're the best!"

"Yes I am. Let's drop by your house to get you some clothes then, ok?"

"How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?" She said with a smile.

I wanted to tell her that I was the lucky one to have her. But I digress.


	7. I Won't Say I'm In Love

Cat POV

Brody's such a gentleman. We've only gone out on a few dates this week but hey, I'm giving it a change, like Robbie told me to. And he's a nice guy. Good thing too because I haven't met a nice guy in a long time since my last boyfriend, Evan. Maybe Robbie's right. Maybe Brody's got the answer to my problems.

In other news, Tiffany, Robbie's older sister, flew in yesterday to visit before the summer starts. She's like an older sister to me that's for sure. When Robbie and I were little, she'd be in charge of us when I had to stay over whenever my mom worked overtime. Robbie always loved the fact that Tiffany was so nice to me, teaching me about makeup and clothes and boys. After all, Robbie and I are about 8 years younger than her.

I had dinner at Robbie's again tonight because Tiffany's boyfriend is finally in town. I never met Nick but I hear good things about him. He's an architect and a nice guy, totally different from the boys Tiffany dated in high school; jocks (obviously) because she was a cheerleader. It was a pretty huge night and besides being so close to their family, Robbie didn't want to be the fifth wheel so he asked me "as friends" to be his date tonight. Boy were we in for a treat.

Tiffany and Robbie were talking in their front porch when I showed up, they seemed to have one of their "sibling moments" as Robbie used to call them. They usually got along but there were those rare times when they really would open up to each other. I walked up hearing only the last part of their conversation…

"We're not talking about this right now, Tiff."

"I'm just saying baby brother, the opportunity is right in front of you, take it before you lose her…"

"Who's losing who?" I said.

But Robbie quickly changed the subject, "Nothing. Hey Cat, you made it."

"Yeah well, Tiffany kind-of forced me to go tonight, remember?"

"Yes, I did and you'll find out soon enough that you were glad you came! Rob, can you check on Nick and dad? I just want to make sure he's alive from Dad's pickup game."

"Why don't you do it, Tiff? I can't just leave Cat out here alone."

"Uh hello? She won't be alone. I'm right here. Plus, it's girl time. Now go play basketball."

Robbie looked unsure of Tiffany being alone with me but finally agreed and left to the backyard.

"So Kitty-Cat, how have you been my dear?"

"Oh same old, same old. Just waiting for senior year to be over."

"Ah how is that treating you? Doesn't seem like Rob's liking it."

"Really? I wonder why. He and I see each other like half the time if not more at school."

"Really? Do you have any classes together?"

"Three. And in one class he and I are playwrights for the final production. So we spend almost every minute of free time together. When I'm not with Brody."

"You have a boyfriend? How'd you meet? Is he cute?"

"Whoa slow down, sister. I'm seeing a guy. His name is Brody and we met when Robbie and I ate at the diner. He's pretty cute. Robbie's the one who practically pushed me to date him. We've only been dating for a week but he's... nice."

"So Robbie knows him? Are they friends?"

"Not really. He was there the first day we met. When he asked me out, I asked Robbie his opinion and he practically said yes for me. But I don't know, he hasn't asked me about Brody so I don't bring him up. I don't really know what's up with Robbie lately. He seems… distant."

I sat there with an expression on my face that seemed to interest Tiffany. When I got out of my gaze, I turned to Tiffany who just smirked at me. "What?"

Mrs. Shapiro interrupted us. "Hey girls, dinner's almost ready. Tiffany sweetie can you get the boys. Cat will you help me set the table?"

"Sure" we both said.

As we were walking inside, Tiffany stopped briefly saying "We'll finish this after dinner, k?"

"Okay?" I said unsure of what exactly we were talking about.

Tiffany went outside to the boys and before going inside shot a few baskets with them. Meanwhile, Robbie's mom and I were in the dining room setting up the table.

"Cat, sweetie, thanks for joining us for dinner again. You know, Robbie has never brought his girlfriends over for dinner, and with the exception of Jade and Tori being with your group of friends, he's only ever invited you personally to dinner with us. It's nice and I can tell he's comfortable around you."

I couldn't help but smile. I've known this family for ten years, but what his mother said to me tonight made me feel more like family than I'd ever felt. "Thanks, Mrs. Shapiro. You all are too kind to me. I love coming here."

"Sweetie, you're like family to us already. You even take care of Robbie when I'm not around for him. He's lucky to have a girl like you."

I blushed when she said that. Did she think I was with Robbie? "Well, that's what best friends do for each other."

"Right, _friends_" she said and smiled to herself. It confused me, but it probably confused her when I blushed.

"Dinner is ready!" Mrs. Shapiro announced. We gathered around the table, Mr. Shapiro on one end and Mrs. Shapiro on the other. To his right sat Robbie and his left was Nick. I sat next to Robbie and Mrs. Shapiro while Tiffany sat across from me in between Nick and her mother. A good ten minutes passed during dinner and Tiffany was so fidgety. I noticed her shaking her leg the entire time and our side of the table was shaking because of that. She had something in her that needed to be unleashed and I guess she couldn't take it anymore so she stood up.

"We have an announcement to make!" Tiffany said, gesturing for Nick to stand up as well. Before he even got to stand, she blurted "Nick and I are getting married!"

"Oh my God sweetie that's great!" Mrs. Shapiro shrieked.

"Honey we're so proud of you!" Mr. Shapiro chimed in.

"Congratulations!" Robbie and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed.

"How did you propose? Have you set a date yet? Where are you planning on having it?" Mrs. Shapiro started. Now I know where Tiffany gets her 20 questions from.

"I got a promotion about 3 weeks ago and I surprised Tiffany with dinner and asked her."

"Oh Nick, honey, congratulations on your promotion!" Mrs. Shapiro said. So motherly of her.

"Except… here's the thing. We want the wedding to be here. And it's gonna be soon."

Mr. Shapiro was bemused. "How soon?"

Tiffany was careful with her words. "Next… Saturday…?"

The table was silent.

"Tiffany Susan Shapiro, that's 9 days away. Why are you rushing? Are you pregnant?"

"No, daddy. See, Nick got a promotion and his next project will be out of state. Out of the country actually. And it's a six-month project. He has to move to Australia at the end of the month and we want to get married before we leave."

"I'm sorry, did you say 'we'?"

"Yeah. I'm going with him. I don't want to be away from him. And I can transfer to the Sydney hotels for work. We thought this over, Daddy, and we know it's sudden but this is what we want."

"Well, you can't fight love. So if my baby is happy, then you have our blessing."

Now we were in a hugging frenzy and Dinner was anything but quiet.

Mr. Shapiro and Nick were talking about his job and Mrs. Shapiro and Tiffany went straight to planning. Robbie and I sat at the table for a few minutes in the middle of all this then he gestured to go to the backyard.

"Crazy huh? My sister is getting married in a week."

"That's Tiffany though. She is full of surprises. I love it."

"Nick seems like a good guy, doesn't he?"

"Yeah. He's good for her. He's different. He compliments her personality. And they clearly love each other." Saying this, I looked at him while he looked to the sky. I don't think I was only talking about Nick and Tiffany.

"Yeah, like how you compliment me. That's why we're good together too." He aswered. Then he looked at me and said, "Best friends, good."

It crushed me, but I agreed with a weak smile and a tear starting to form. He noticed and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just… You know us girls, always them happy tears."

Tiffany found us seconds later and after Robbie congratulated her, he went inside to congratulate Nick and help his mother out with the wedding plans.

"Congratulations, Tiff! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Kitty-Cat. You have no idea how hard it was to keep it in!"

"I bet. I was just telling Robbie how Nick compliments you. You're different, but still you. You two are so lucky to have each other. I want that feeling one day" I said leaving a thoughtful expression on my face. Tiffany noticed _again_.

"Aw Cat that's so sweet of you to say. But sweetie, if you just listen to what you're saying, feeling, and thinking, then you'll see…"

"See what?"

"Honey, do you really want me to just spoon feed it to you? You had both expressions earlier tonight and just now. Both about a certain thing and I can **guarantee** you thought of the same person. I know he's hard to read sometimes but you of all people should know exactly what his underlying thoughts are. The signs are all there. And I always knew you two would end up together. Or at least I always hoped so."

"Tiffany, I don't understand…"

"You will. Just listen to your heart. It's like what daddy said tonight, you can't fight love. So stop fighting the feeling. I told him tonight not to miss every opportunity with you because one day he might not have any more. Then I hear you're with another guy. Both of you just really have to think about this. The signs are right there. You're meant to be together, sweetie."

"But how do you know? He doesn't look at me the way I look at him. He even pushed me to another guy."

"He's protecting himself and he's protecting you."

"How is that protecting me? You're not making any sense."

"Yes I am. You're just confused with your emotions. You care about each other too much to mess anything up. But you can't imagine being with anybody else anymore because well, you can't deny what you feel. Think about it."

With that, Tiffany gave me a hug and went inside. Robbie came back shortly and said that he'd take me home. The car ride was pretty quiet as I tried processing what just happened moments ago.

A/N: The conversation with Tiffany and Cat really happened. When I wrote this a while back, I really wanted to incorporate that conversation into this story. It's what makes this my favorite chapter because it was a based on a real conversation I was part of. Yup. That's all.


	8. Stupid For You

Robbie POV

I can't believe Tiffany's wedding is tomorrow. Man I could have sworn she broke the news just yesterday. Oh well, least I still have time to get my tux fitted.

Bzzzt.

_Hi Rob, are you busy right now? - Cat_

_Hey Cat. Not really. Just have to get my tux fitted. What's up? -Robbie_

_Want some company? -Cat_

_…._

_I'd love some. - Robbie_

"You know, if Tiffany wasn't so busy with last minute seating arrangements she would have killed you for getting your tux fitted tonight."

"Yeah yeah, just don't tell her. At least I set up this appointment ahead of time; I was going to go here for prom to rent a tux. Figured I shouldn't cancel the appointment because I have a wedding to go to."

"Oh, so then… who were you going to ask to prom?"

"What?"

"You planned this ahead of time, right? That should mean you were going to ask someone."

"Just because I planned it, doesn't mean I was going to ask someone" I replied.

"Fine, fine. Don't tell me" Cat smirked.

Though she did joke with me, I could tell something was up but I didn't want to just ask her. Maybe I'll gradually bring it up. "So, what's up? Is everything ok?"

"Huh, yeah of course. I.. just wanted to hangout. Haven't had the time in the past week or so because of all the surprises."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I love Tiffany, but man did she work up a sweat with everyone. So sorry she got you involved with the flower deliveries and stuff."

"Robbie you know it's nothing. Always eager to help Tiffany. (Cat's phone rings) hold on a sec.. Hello? Hey mom, what's up? I'm with Robbie, he's getting last-minute tuxedo fitting for the wedding. I know right? boys hehe. Yeah I'll ask (Cat placed her phone on her shoulder and turned to me) my mom's asking if you want to have dinner with us (I nodded) He said yes. Ok we'll be there soon. Love you, bye. *click* Sorry about that. So, my place then?"

"Yep I'm pretty much finished. Let's eat!" I couldn't get it out of her. Maybe after dinner. We stopped by a pie shop to pick up some dessert and we bought her mother a bouquet of flowers because Cat loved those little gestures guys do, even if she's doing it for her mother. She claims since her dad left, her mother still deserved the little gestures of love. She's thoughtful like that. It's why I love her so much.

We got to her mom's house and I could smell the chicken already. Her mom makes the best lemon bake chicken ever. Either that or she knows it's my favorite so most times when I eat dinner here she'll have some extra for me to take home to mom and dad. We eat at the round kitchen island, me and Cat on one end, her mother on the opposite closest to the sink. After we ate, I sat at the island while her mother put some dishes away and Cat was getting us ice cream from the freezer.

"Robbie sweetie, thanks for the flowers. How's the wedding coming along?"

"It's been a fast week, but I think we pulled it off real well. You'll never believe that it only took a week to fix it up Mrs. Valentine"

"I'll bet. So Tiff is fine that you're missing the rehearsal tomorrow?"

"The rehearsal was this afternoon actually."

"Really? They usually do the rehearsal the day before?" Mrs. Valentine said unsurely.

Now I was confused. Cat was too so she spoke up "Mom, what are you talking about? The wedding's tomorrow."

"OH is it? I could have sworn it was Sunday. Silly me." She said laughing. I loved that about Cat's mother. She's a high spirit. I see where Cat gets it.

"Are you still able to come Mrs. Valentine?"

"Oh yes Robbie I can make it, though since I thought it was Sunday I made an appointment Saturday evening to attend a workshop for my job. I'll probably slip out halfway through the reception if it's fine with you. Honey since you'll be gone all night I assume you'll be sleeping at Jade's because I'll probably stay at your aunt's until Sunday."

"I was the only one invited from our friends to the wedding, Ma. I can handle staying here or maybe Robbie's seeing as I'll probably help clean up afterwards."

"But sweetie I thought you kids had prom? That's why I thought Robbie would miss the rehearsal if it would be tomorrow."

"Mom, I told you yesterday I wasn't going."

"Then what was the dress you bought for?" Her mother said. With that, she went down the hall to the laundry room to pull out a freshly ironed crème dress.

"Mom! I wanted it to be a surprise! Robbie don't look!" Cat said snatching her dress from her mother's hands.

"Sorry baby, I'm getting old" she replied kissing the top of Cat's head. "So I take it neither of you are going to prom then?"

I needed to say something "No ma'am. Though up until now I thought Cat was going." I turned to Cat, "Why didn't you tell me you weren't going? Tiffany would understand that it's prom. She felt bad that I would miss it but I can't miss my only sister's wedding."

"I was trying to tell you earlier…" Cat said quietly. Her mom took it as a sign to leave so she nonchalantly went to the living room and turned on the TV, leaving me and Cat to talk. So THAT'S why she acted odd earlier. Cat was bummed not being able to go to prom. At least that's what I thought.

"Oh. Well, did you break it to your date?"

"I didn't have a date anyways…" Cat said, not making any eye contact.

"What about-"

"I'm not seeing him anymore."

"Oh."

"yeah."

It's like the universe is letting me have it so easy. She's not seeing Brody anymore. Here's my chance. Just put aside your pride Robbie and ask her!

"Well hey, I noticed your dress is crème. And it just so happens I'm wearing a crème tie to the wedding. So…" I tried to think of something witty to ask her. Jackpot. There's chocolate syrup for our ice cream. I went to the dishwasher and pulled out a clean dish.

"Robbie, what are you doing?" Cat asked me, utterly confused. I quickly scribbled something on the plate with the chocolate syrup and picked off a daisy from the bouquet we got her mom. I slid the plate over to her from the opposite end of the island and while she read it, I came to the other side.

The plate read "Be my date?"

When Cat finished reading she looked at me and I held the daisy in front of my face, clearly hiding my nervousness. I didn't care at the moment of how utterly lame and stupid I was just seconds ago because all I could think about was her answer. She giggled and responded with "Robbie, I'd love to be your date to the wedding."

I gave her the flower and we hugged each other. I was on cloud 9. I couldn't go to prom but I didn't care, Cat is my date to my sister's wedding! The moment didn't last long because her mother came back in the room. "What's going on kids?" She notices the plate and our blushing faces, "Aw Roby did you just ask my Kitty-Cat to the wedding?"

"Yes, ma'am. If that's ok with you."

"Don't be silly! I even thought that you two would end up going together to prom!" It was awkward for Cat and I to hear that but we didn't show it in front of her mother. Instead, she hugged both of us and went to bed. After I helped her with the dishes, I drove home that night with the biggest smile on my face.

The wedding is finally here. I didn't sleep a wink last night. Not because of the last-minute preparations, but because of Cat. I was ecstatic that she's my date, but then I wondered what happened with her and Brody? And also the remark her mother said that she thought we'd go to prom together. And I can't forget how she seemed off when we first met up that night. Was it really because she couldn't go to prom? I was in a whirlwind of emotions.

Anyways, it's 3:30 and the wedding starts at 4pm. Cat and her mother just arrived. She looks absolutely stunning. The dress on the hanger was nice but once she put it on, my word I was the luckiest man alive. We really did match. Her dress was crème with crème-laced flowers as a design, and a black striped around the waist. I was in a black tuxedo, white dress shirt, crème bow tie and crème Cat boutonnière. The other groomsmen had beige ties to match the bridesmaids and Nick had white. Tiffany let me wear crème because I had originally bought it for prom anyways and she really didn't mind since I'm her brother. It was fine because Nick's sister, one of the bridesmaids, had a slightly different dress because she didn't buy the dress from the same store the other girls did. I quickly said hello to the Valentine's and took my place.

The ceremony went smoothly, such a lovable moment for my sister and Nick, but all I could really focus my attention on is Cat. When Tiffany walked down the aisle, I stared at Cat. At one moment she caught me staring and even blushed. Every moment I got I glanced at Cat and she was definitely smiling back.

We barely had a chance to say anything but "hellos" and halfway through the reception we finally got the chance. I made my way over to Cat's table while everyone started dancing and her mother stood up.

"Robbie, it was a lovely service but I must get to that workshop soon. Thank you so much for inviting me sweetie."

"No problem, Mrs. Valentine. Thanks for coming. Drive safe."

"I'll just say congrats to Tiff one last time and be on my way. Take care of my baby girl tonight, 'kay?" She said winking at me while kissing my head and turns to Cat, "You have fun tonight Kitty-Cat, since you kids couldn't go to prom I won't call you often if you wanted to meet up with your friends for breakfast or something ok? I'll be back by tomorrow afternoon I promise. Love you, baby."

"Love you too, Ma" Cat said giving her mom a hug. When it was just us standing there awkwardly, I decided to break the ice.

"So, having fun tonight?"

"Yeah I am. That was a sweet service. And the place looks beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Wow, cliché.

"Thanks, Romeo. You don't look bad yourself" Cat giggled.

"Come on, let's take a walk." I said offering my arm, which she gladly took. Her mom's right, it may not be prom but I'm gonna make this a night for her to remember.


	9. Today Was A Fairytale

Cat POV

Robbie led me to the garden outside the reception hall. I had to admit this was a good idea. I loved the reception, but it's so refreshing to take a step back and enjoy the simplicity of the night… especially with Robbie. We sat at a bench near the valet booth.

"Have any regrets about missing prom?" he asked.

"Not really. I mean, every girl dreams of her senior prom but this is way better."

"Oh yeah? What's the dream prom for a girl?"

"You know the typical stuff, the dress, the date, and the dance."

"Ah, so the tedious stuff the guys leave for the girls to decide and we tag along the whole night."

"Shut up," I said playfully nudging his shoulder. "You know what I mean. She finds the perfect dress and spends half the day trying to make herself look perfect. All because she gets asked in a cute way from the perfect guy. Then the limo, the pictures, the corsage and boutonnière, hell even the drama, and of course the last dance. Anything to make it a night to remember."

Robbie had a slight smirk in his smile. I don't know why. Then he spoke up.

"Well then, I guess since I'm your date, I'm going to make this the best prom ever. Starting now."

"Huh? What are you tal-" at that moment Robbie pulls out a box from behind the booth. Inside was a beautiful crème corsage with a midnight blue ribbon. "Robbie, it's beautiful." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but blush. I knew I'd be blushing plenty more times tonight if he was going through with this 'ultimate prom' thing. He slips the corsage on my wrist and then stands up; we walk over to the valet attendants chatting it up with the limo driver. Robbie walks up to one of them.

"Excuse me sir, do you think you can take a few pictures of us? We're missing our school prom and I promised my date that I'd make this wedding somewhat of an experience for us."

The female attendant thought it was sweet with her obvious "aw" remark, and the other guys smiled at Robbie. "Sure thing, kid. How about you two take a picture near the fountain so you'll have a nice background."

The female attendant was really into us having a nice time, having us really pose like we would at prom and telling her coworker how to take the pictures on my phone. He took several pictures of us and we thanked him. As we looked through the pictures on our phone, the female attendant reappeared and whispered something in Robbie's ear. I think I got kind of jealous because I did not like her talking to him like that. Hello? Did she not hear that he and I were on a **_date_**? She left and he turned to me excitedly.

"Ready to check off another thing on your list?"

"And what would that be?" With that, he held out his arm and I took it. He led me towards the parking lot. When we got there, the limo driver opened the doors to the limo for us.

"After you, m'lady" Robbie gestured for me to step inside. I was surprised but didn't question a thing… yet.

"Robbie, are you sure we can sit in your sister's limo?"

"Not just sit, drive." The limo was in gear all right. "Those guys really want us to have a nice night so the limo driver's offering to drive us around the lot for a bit."

I was taken aback. "You're amazing you know that?"

"Yes I am," he said smiling from ear to ear. We sat close to each other and I was resting my head on his shoulder, my arm still wrapped around his.

After a moment or two I spoke up. "I've got something for the drama part."

Unsure about it, Robbie still let this part happen. "Cat, we don't have to add the drama but I really do want to know what's wrong. I could feel it yesterday ever since we were at the tux shop."

"Brody and I aren't seeing each other anymore because he has a girlfriend. She was out of town for a month but she apparently came back early. I was just a fill-in until she came back. Caught them at the mall together and I outted him right then and there."

"Cat, I feel like a jerk."

"Why would you feel like a jerk? He's the jerk"

"Because I was the one who pushed you to date him."

"You didn't know, Robbie. It's not your fault. And besides, I felt out of place with Brody. Something told me he's not the one. And you were right, dating him helped me figure things out."

The limo stopped shortly after and the driver opened the door for us to get out. "Thank you so much sir" I said and gave the old guy a hug. I heard him tell Robbie "She's a keeper" and he blushed.

We thanked the workers one last time and made our way to a deeper part of the garden. There was a deck that overlooked the hill this reception hall was on. We went on the deck and leaned on the ledges to take in the sight. The silence was nice.

"I've been thinking a lot. A lot about what's going on." He turned around opposite the direction I was looking and leaned his back on the ledge but still kept his sight forward. It was fine; I can tell it was serious so I kept my eyes on the hill. "Tiff really opened my eyes. A lot can change in just the blink of an eye and I may miss my chance at everything. I'd never forgive myself nor would it be fair for the other person if I didn't do anything before high school was over. Nothing's a coincidence; seriously, there's a reason for everything. How the person I think about right before I sleep is the same one I dream about and wake up thinking about first thing in the morning. How even when we first met, I thought she was beautiful. How despite her hardships, she can still wear a genuine smile. I wanted her to be my prom date. And what's amazing is that I gathered the courage to ask her to be my date for the wedding. Even more, she said yes. Others would think I'm crazy to be _in love_ with the same girl that I've known for 10 years. So I say call me a fool then. I just hope she feels the same way."

Did he just say what I think he did? He's in **_love_** with me?! Oh my God, Cat, stop talking to yourself and talk to him!

"You know what's funny? I dated a few guys and they were great, but I just didn't feel that spark. Except what spark would I even compare it to if I don't have one to compare? But in fact I do. It's the same spark I get when my best friend touches my arm, when he talks to me when I'm sad, when he does the little things that make me smile. I never told anyone this but part of the reason that Evan and I broke up wasn't because I didn't feel that spark, it was because he wasn't comfortable that I had a guy best friend. It didn't matter anyway; those guys were just an excuse for me not to believe that you'd reciprocate the same feelings for your best friend. I'd kill myself if I never got a chance to tell you that I love you too."

Robbie turned to look at me, I can see from the corner of my eye. After a few seconds, I finally gathered my courage to turn to face him. Once I did we gazed into each other's eyes and knew everything we both confessed was true. He placed his hand on my cheek and leaned closer, placing the most delicate kiss on my lips. It was surreal at first, and then I snapped back to reality and responded. The kiss was barely 4 seconds but it was perfect nonetheless.

"Best night ever" I whispered.

"It's not over yet."

He took my hand, intertwining our fingers, and we made our way back to the reception. The DJ announced it was the last dance of the evening (Did he plan this? Man Robbie's good!) And he led me to the dance floor. We swayed to the music, not having a care in the world. "So, this prom everything you imagined?"

"Better. Way better."

The night turned out even better during the middle of cleaning up when Robbie's mom told us we didn't have to stay until the end and he asked to spend the night at my house since his relatives were staying at his place. The car ride over was silent, with the exception of the radio, and he held my hand the whole time.

We went straight to my room and I collapsed on the bed. I was definitely exhausted. Robbie sat at my side, leaning on his arm placed near my head.

"You look so beautiful tonight." He said

I smiled at him, giving him a flirtatious grin. He got the message and leaned in to kiss me. This kiss went deeper than the first kiss from earlier tonight. So deep that I pulled him on me, wanting him closer. He wrapped one arm around me and touched my arm with his other one. I know this was going a little fast, but I trust Robbie. He's a sweet guy, and even having the opportunity at an empty house, he stopped himself from going any further with me. I slightly groaned when he broke the kiss, but I understood. That's why I trust him.

We changed our clothes and got ready for bed. When he got out of the bathroom I tackled him for a great big hug. He let go and went over to my closet to take out his comforter and pillow, but I stopped him, and pulled him towards my bed. "You're sleeping beside me tonight." He may have stopped the make-out but I don't care what he says, he's on the bed with me tonight. He happily obliged. As soon as he got comfortable on my bed, I snuggled into his chest. Today was a fairytale. I finally got my prince charming. We both fell asleep with smiles on our faces that night, not sure where to go with all that happened tonight, but for sure we know that this was love.


	10. Up 2 You

Robbie POV

I woke up and there she was, snuggled into my chest, so peaceful. I had a dream of last night happily living it again in my sleep, thinking it was too good to be true. Waking up to this, I knew it was all real. My thoughts were interrupted when my gaze made its way towards Cat's bedroom door. Standing there, coffee cup in hand and with a smirk on her face, was Cat's mother. I didn't know how to react so I gave her a sheepish grin. Although she didn't say anything or make any gesture but turn around and walk away, I had to get up to talk to her, maybe clear something, anything. Even though I was allowed to sleep over, just like Cat is at my house, I still felt like her mother needed an explanation. I slowly got up, ran a hand through my hair and went to the kitchen to face the music.

"Morning Robbie." She said as she poured me some coffee.

"Hi Mrs. Valentine, how was your workshop?"

"The same as always." Her succinct answers were undeniably killing me.

"That's cool. Uh… did you have a nice time last night?"

"I know _you_ did." She replied with the same smirk from earlier. I'm so dead.

"Robbie, honey, I'm not mad. You know you're allowed to be here," she laughed. I was so nervous but I laughed with her and simply drank my coffee.

"Look, Mrs. Valentine, I know we aren't supposed to sleep on the same bed or anything but I can explain-"

"Rob- I already knew this would happen. Your mother and me, it's all we talk about. It's really about time you and Cat got together. How'd you ask her?"

"Well, last night was more to do with confessing our feelings. I mean I know I love her but I didn't officially ask her to be my girlfriend yet."

"Aw, you love my baby?" she asked with a huge grin.

"I've been in love with your daughter since I met her ten years ago. I'd do anything just to-" she cut me off and abruptly hugged me.

"Oh Robbie, you have no idea how much you make my baby girl happy. I'm really happy for you both. Take care of her for me ok?"

We let go of our embrace, one that was reassuring to me and to her and I responded with a "Yes ma'am."

She re-filled my coffee just as Cat came out of her room yawning and walked towards me. That is until she saw her mother and squealed and ran over to hug her. "Mom, when did you get home? Wait, why are you here?"

"I left early because I almost forgot I had a lunch meeting with a client."

"Good thing you got back early!" Cat replied, oblivious to the fact that her mother walked in on us sleeping together.

"So, sweetie how was your night?" Her mother said coyly.

Cat immediately went wide-eyed and gasped looking at me then at her mother, "Oh mama guess what?" she said skipping over to me and snuggled to my chest, "we love each other."

"So cute" her mother said at the sight of us. "Well I'm sure you two want to spend the day together so don't mind me, I've got a meeting to go to. See you baby, bye Robbie" she said and winked at me before walking away.

"What was that about?"

"I woke up to your mom finding us sleeping together so I got up and had a little chat with her. I told her about last night and she was just telling me to be good to you."

"Aw, that's sweet of my mom, but she doesn't have to tell you that because you're always good to me." Cat kissed my cheek. "What do you want to do today?"

"Anything you want to do." I said as I drank the last of my coffee.

We ate then went to my parents' house for the afternoon. Since Cat's mom told me, I knew they'd be happy to here this. We only told them that we love each other, nothing else actually. That was something Cat and I had yet to talk about, and I'm sure we'd touch that subject tonight. I told my parents I'd be spending the night at Cat's to get some play stuff done and they allowed it (they completely trust us so nothing changed). The Valentine's and I had dinner and while her mother worked at her home office, we took over the patio to finish our work. At one point in the night, we cuddled on the bench they had in the patio and gazed at the stars. This moment was as good a moment to finally talk about what 'we' were.

"You know, come to think of it, Tiffany did a pretty kick ass job with her one week wedding plans. You have got to give her serious credit."

"Well if we're being honest, I may not be a girl but I thought this would have been an episode of bridezilla, but she managed everything almost to the dot."

"Yeah well if I ever get married I'm definitely going to ask her to be my wedding planner."

"Not 'if' Cat, it's 'when."

"When? What do you mean?"

"Of course you're going to get married, sweetheart."

"And what about you?" she asked smiling.

"I don't know, you tell me?" I said with a slight smirk.

"Robbie…." I responded by kissing her softly.

"I love you, Cat."

"I love you too, Robbie. But we're too y-"

"Cat, chill. I'm not proposing. I haven't even asked you to be my girlfriend yet."

"Wait, so we're not official."

"Actually, I was going to talk to you about that."

"Yeah me too. Last night happened so fast. But… what are we?"

"I'm going to leave that up to you. I want to ask you definitely, but you're right, everything's happening so fast and even though we've loved each other for so long, I want to do this right. No rush. I'll ask you when the time is right, when you least expect it, or when you want me to. Like I said, baby, I'm going to leave it up to you."

"I agree completely. I love you and I know we can wait a little longer to be together. And I don't care when you ask me because I'm already yours. But we can act like a couple right?"

"Whatever you want, Cat. It's up to you. Just as long as I can do this." I said and gave her another kiss.

We agreed to wait it out a little before we became "official". But Cat gave that decision to me. In the meantime, Cat came up with the following: We can only spend nights together 2 times a week (once at each other's houses), we can't sleep together (as in the same bed, not the other one ya dirty =P), no PDA other than holding hands and hugging, and only kiss when we're alone. Sounds good to me.

On Monday we went to school hand in hand. Our friends noticed and dived right into a fit of 20 questions. Literally though, they all spoke at once.

"OMG when did this happen?!"

"It's about time!"

"I knew it!"

"Robbie you better not hurt Cat or you'll see my fist in your face."

Just guess which one was Jade.

"Ok chill guys, we do have a lot to tell you but class is about to start. Let's meet at lunch and we promise to talk then, but for now, come on!"

"Robbie's right, we're gonna be late!"

Lunch rolled around and we decided to eat out. We went to Dane's and sat ourselves at a booth. The guys and I went to order food, giving both groups (guys and gals) time to talk about mine and Cat's relationship.

"So spill, bro, what happened with you two this weekend?" Andre said.

"Well first thing's first, I didn't even know Cat wasn't going to prom."

"How didn't you know? She was basically waiting for you to ask her," Andre replied.

"What? Really?"

"Yeah man, come on you don't mean to tell us that you never saw the signs? Then when your sister said her wedding was the same day as prom she was sad for a day but then bounced back because she was going to see you at the wedding. And I guess she'd rather have it that way instead of prom." Beck said.

"She'd rather be at a wedding than at her senior prom? Why?"

"Because she'll be with you and ONLY you, dude. Come on keep up. Even I knew that." Andre said.

"Wait. Beck, how do you know all this?"

"Jade tells me everything. Plus Cat came over to my place that day with Jade and they were talking about you in front of me. Cat always wanted to be with you, bro."

"Whoa."

"Alright, back to your story, how'd it happen?" Andre said

"Right, the story. So she went with me to get my tux fitted for the wedding and I could tell she was sad but I didn't know why. I had dinner at her house with her mom and that's when I found out she and Brody aren't seeing each other anymore and that she wasn't going to prom. I thought that would be a chance to ask her out to at least the wedding since she couldn't have a prom, so I did the stupidest last minute thing to ask her."

"How'd you ask her?" Beck said.

"I scribbled 'be my date' with chocolate syrup on a plate and gave her a flower."

"Smooth" Andre said as the guys both laughed.

"Anyway, so she said yes and at the reception I told her I felt bad about her missing prom but she said she didn't mind. So I made up a little prom for us. I took her on a little adventure in the parking lot and the garden. The limo driver and valet attendants helped me out. I got her a corsage, we rode a few blocks in the limo, and we danced on the deck in the garden. She also told me that Brody had a girlfriend and was only seeing Cat while the girl was on vacation. When we were alone though, I just snapped. I told her I love her. And she told me she loves me too. Then I kissed her."

"Yeeeah, buddy! Our Robbie's growing up!" Andre cheered, "Man that must have been so nerve racking."

"That's not the best part, dude. I spent the night at her house and we only cuddled. I wake up to her mom standing at her bedroom door just smirking at me."

"Oh my damn. Did yall get in trouble?" By now we got our pizza and the 3 of us started heading back to the girls.

"Actually, no. Her mom just wanted to give me her blessing for when I do ask her to be my girlfriend. I mean just because we love each other, I want to ask her out properly."

"That's really mature of you, Robbie. I'm proud of you, man." Beck said.

"Me too, dog, we're all supper happy. Better treat her right." Andre added.

Meanwhile during the girls conversation… in Cat's POV

"…And when I woke up the next morning, I found him talking to my mom. He went to get her blessing. We told his parents and my mom yesterday that we love each other."

"Awww Cat that was the cutest story ever!" Tori said.

"Yeah, even the corny way he asked you to be his date. Gotta admit, it was good for last minute." Jade added.

"Yeah, I just can't believe everything happened. I really didn't know how the weekend would turn out. Took me completely by surprise."

"Oh come on, Cat, are you kidding me? I mean as much as you wanted him to ask you to prom, everyone and their mother knew you two would have gone together either way."

"Jade's right, the only people oblivious to your feelings were you and Robbie."

"Really? How'd you guys know?"

"Other than the obvious?" Jade chuckled.

"We all pretty much saw it. I told Andre and Jade one day that I had a hunch about you two, Jade agreed. Our speculations proved right when Robbie told Andre and Beck that he wanted to ask you to prom, before his sister came to town and before you met Brody." Tori added.

"Oh, well I'm so glad everything worked out then" I said smiling at Robbie as he and the boys were walking back.

"This is too cute, look at you smiling adoringly at your boyfriend!" Tori said with googly eyes. This girl, such a hopeless romantic.

"Uh, he's not my boyfriend. He hasn't asked me yet."

"What, is he stupid? Cat, you want me to knock some sense into him?" Jade asked. Both Tori and Jade now had frowns on their faces.

"No, Jade, calm down. We agreed last night that just because we said we love each other doesn't mean we're automatically anything. It's sweet actually; he told me he wants to leave it up to me to decide what we are and when we want anything to happen. He also said that he does want to ask me, when the time is right or when I want him to. So I told him let's wait for the right time, but we can still see each other. If that makes sense."

"So you're together, but not officially together." Tori stated.

"Uh, yeah. Exactly."

"Well, I don't care what you are so long as we get 2 things straight: He's going to ask you soon and you'll stop with this whining that you don't have him because you do, sorta. So don't bother Beck and I on the weekends about him taking too long. Got it?"

"Yes, mom." I said and smiled at the girls.


	11. Love And Memories

Cat POV

The final production got pushed back an extra week because our Principal had her baby early. She took an extra week off meaning the play had to happen the day after our last day ever at Hollywood Arts High School. That was going to be one emotional weekend because the following Monday was Graduation. Oh boy…

**Friday**

It's my last day ever at Hollywood Arts High School. I couldn't help but feel lost, even after 4 years of trying to figure out what I want. The gang was at Beck's locker. I walked right up to Robbie and snuggled into his chest.

"I can't believe it's the last day of high school" Andre said

"Yeah, I feel like we just got here. Now we're leaving." Tori said

"Well, look at the bright side, we're still going to see each other with the play tomorrow and senior night on Sunday." I added trying to lighten the mood.

"You're right, Cat." Beck said

"I'm gonna miss your positivity, little Red." Andre said

"No, we agreed not to be sentimental today guys, remember! Save it for Monday! We've got a play to work on!" I exclaimed.

"She's right guys, be strong. Let's cherish these 4 days, not mope." Robbie added and gave me a hug

"Fine let's get to Sikowitz's already before we're late." Jade finished.

That night, we had our final rehearsal. Sikowitz surprised us saying since it was our last production and it's a celebration of the school's anniversary, they are letting us do the production at the local theatre down the street, one night showing (instead of 3) and a larger audience. So we took about an extra 2 hours bringing the set over to the theatre. Apparently we're sold out. All 400 seats. Sikowitz gathered us altogether and recognized us for this final production. Robbie and me especially since this was our play. He said his warm thanks tonight instead of tomorrow, in case things got hectic. After everyone left, it was only Robbie and I at the parking lot. We were sitting in his car listening to the radio.

"I can't believe today was our last day of high school."

"Robbie, we said we wouldn't dwell on this."

"Yeah but how can't I? This year was full of surprises. My entire 4 years here. Heck, my childhood."

"I know what you mean. Life was easy really. Now we have to make our own decisions. At least we're together now. Right?"

"Yeah, Kitty-Cat." He leaned over and kissed me.

"So…" It's been 2 weeks and he still hasn't asked me. I knew we'd take it slow but damn I thought I'd have a boyfriend by graduation.

"Soon, sweetheart. I promise."

**Saturday Evening**

(A/N: Sorry but for the sake of the length, I'm not adding the actual play. My friend's play is what I used. If you want me to send you her story outline I'd be happy to. But I did summarize it the best I could. Sorry again.)

"Alright my butterflies, gather around. Now, I know I've touched on this last night but before the curtains come up, I just want to say how proud I am of you all. No matter what happens tonight, go out there and make memories. Now, places! We're on in 15 minutes!"

"I'm going to miss Sikowitz's pep talks before showcases," Tori said.

"Yeah and our backstage ritual. Guitar Hero and twizzlers," Andre added.

That is indeed our ritual. The 6 of us would sit in the girl's dressing room and play guitar hero and eat twizzlers before Sikowitz told us the 15-minute mark. It was basically our thing whenever we did nothing together.

Andre and Tori were setting up with the band. There are 2 diner scenes in the play where they are the band that sings songs. They're singing a song before the soldiers leave and of course the finale. Jade and Beck are getting their last minute wardrobe fixings and taking the stage for the first scene. Robbie is making sure the tech crew is ready, and I'm making sure the props are all set. Like clockwork, it's 5 minutes until Showtime and Sikowitz takes the stage for the announcement. We all stand at the sides waiting for our cues.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to tonight's final senior production of 2012. With Hollywood Arts being open for 50 years, this really called for a celebration. This is the first time in school history that we're changing up the final production. I am very proud of the production we have for you tonight because this is an original play written and directed by two very special HA seniors. They've worked hard on this production to make sure you will all enjoy, young and old… Please join me in giving a warm welcome to Robbie Shapiro and Cat Valentine."

I was stunned. Robbie and I were on opposite sides of the stage and our friends had to literally push us to move. We were elated with the sudden applause. And when they saw us, even stood up. It took about a few seconds but Sikowitz was able to calm them down. "Now, without further ado, it's Showtime!" Here we go…

If you wanted to know the gist of the story…

Jade and Beck are sweethearts, just graduated from high school, and were planning on taking a road trip with their friends before they attend college in the fall. Shortly after their celebration, it is announced on the radio that the country was at war and Beck and his buddies signed up for the draft during high school, not thinking they'd ever have to leave. They have a goodbye party at the diner, the last time for a while you'll see them together. Before he leaves, he proposes to her. And she said she'd only say yes when he comes back from war, hoping for the best. The play goes back and forth between Beck's soldier life, having to make quick decisions and fighting for his country and his life, rarely getting the chance to call or write to Jade, and with Jade trying to manage life without him. Her mother and friends try to get her to have fun but she doesn't want to go out in case Beck calls. At one point, her mother tries to set her up with another man, but even he can see she's in love with someone else. Then it cuts to the end of the war where you don't know if Beck makes it or not and Jade thinks he doesn't. But of course at the very end he does, and they dance the night away and get married.

Towards the end scene, Robbie came over to my side of the stage. He wrapped his arms around me as we watched Beck surprise Jade and Tori and Andre sing the final song.

"Look, all our best friends are out there, in our play, Kitty-Cat" I said so happily.

"Yeah, wish we could be on there one last time too." Robbie said.

"Well then, maybe you should join them..." Sikowitz said walking past us and winking.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Robbie suddenly had an idea.

"Come on" He took my hand and led me to the back and we snuck through the "diner door" and danced in the back of the crowd, Tori and Andre the only ones noticing and smiling at us for coming on to the stage.

The final curtain closed and it reopened to Beck and Jade and the rest of the cast. Then Sikowitz, then Robbie and I. Tori handed us flowers and we took our final bow. This stage was filled with love as we cemented our last memories at HA together that night. Our families came up to us and congratulated everyone, later taking us, including Sikowitz, out to dinner. We still had one more night to say our goodbyes, and tonight I'm glad we're celebrating life, love and memories.

**Sunday Night**

The 6 of us spent the night at Tori's, wanting to be together every minute until Monday. We barely slept a wink that night, watching every school production that any of us were a part of, big and small. In total, I think there we watched 17 productions (we didn't include concerts, or we wouldn't have slept at all). We probably slept at 8am, not waking up until 1pm, finishing the rest of the plays until 5pm. We all got ready and drove to school for senior night at 8pm. It was great being with our classmates one last time, being with the gang, having Robbie with me. I didn't want this night to end. I didn't want to face the thing the 6 of us pushed to the end, the "sappy crap" as Jade liked to call it.

Towards the end of the night, Sikowitz called the 6 of us over to his classroom. We sat at our chairs like we would if we had class. He took the stage and turned around, taking in our presence.

"Well, I can't say I'm ecstatic, but I'm very proud of each one of you. In my 20 years teaching, you kids really stand out. I've considered you all like my own children, and I see a bright future for each and every one of you. Thank you for giving me a reason to teach for 20 more years. And thank you for being an example of what friendship really is all about. I can see that bond between your gang, I'm sure others see it too. Just do me a favor, stay together, keep in touch, and never forget your place here at Hollywood Arts. I would love to have you visit me anytime."

The girls at this point were already bawling while the guys tried to stay strong. We knew this moment would come, might as well let it all out now.

"Don't worry Sikowitz, we'll always be best friends no matter what. We're staying in California for the most part anyways, right?" I said.

"Kitty-Cat, my dear. I'm going to miss your optimism. You always know what to say. Yes indeed. Tell me, what are your plans, I want to know if I can help in any way."

"Sikowitz, you've already helped us. You brought us together, you found our callings, you got Beck and I scholarships to a great arts school, you brought Robbie and Cat together, finally I must add, and you're our mentor." Jade said.

"Yeah, and because of the productions you let us be a part of, Cat, Andre, Tori and I were excused for the auditions for the university arts program." Robbie said.

"I did that? Really? Well, I must really love you kids because I rarely do that. Nonetheless, you deserve it. Young love…" She turned to Jade, Beck, Robbie, and I "Be good to each other. Friendship…" She looked at all of us, "Stay sisters because a sister is something every girl should have. And keep that brotherhood strong because brothers may fight, but they're still brothers. My butterflies. Cherish one another with love and memories. I do have one last request. I'm making a video and I want you all to give a minute or two about your thoughts on each other, HA, my class, anything."

We each took turns talking to a camera in the hallway while Sikowitz conversed with the rest of us in the room. After the last person we sat there and bawled with Sikowitz for a good 5 minutes. Robbie and Andre lightened the mood by going over to the piano and Robbie picked up the guitar. We all sang along to a bunch of random funny and sentimental songs until senior night ended at midnight. Sikowitz trusted us so he gave us his key to lock up before we leave; he knew we wanted to stay just a little longer.

What else was there to do at midnight than to walk the halls of our soon to be alma mater. We made our way down the hallway, so familiar, yet it would be our last time here. We stopped at Beck's locker, as usual, and sat on the ground.

"Promise me we'll always stay in touch, even after the summer." Tori said to no one in particular.

"Of course, Tori, always" Jade said and I agreed.

"So what's next?" Beck asked.

"I don't want to venture off just yet you guys. We should have one last hurrah!" I said.

"Road trip?" Jade suggested. We looked at each other and chuckled. But I think we all were thinking the same thing.

"Why not?" Said Andre.

"Where to?" Asked Robbie.

"When was the last time we saw the Golden Gate Bridge?" Jade questioned.

"I don't know… but it can be sooner than we think" Tori said while smiling.

"Then it's settled. Before the summer ends, let's go to San Francisco." I said.

We spent a couple more minutes just sitting there in silence and then we got up, took one last look at the school, and closed the doors. Tomorrow we face our future, but at least we're facing it together for a little longer.

A/N: I was in band in High School. This was mine and my friends' ritual before a performance: Expert mode on Guitar hero. Loser eats a twizzler. It was a way to calm our nerves.

Sikowitz's speech was almost verbatim to the actual teacher's speech that I based it off of when it was my last day of high school. Thank God someone recorded it because I wouldn't have remembered her exact words.

I took a sporadic SF trip last year with 2 friends. Literally planned it because we wanted to get away from life and 48 hours later was on the road to SF. Y'all should try it sometime. Spontaneity keeps you sane.


	12. Make It Shine

Robbie POV

A/N: I do not own the song "Make it Shine".

"Students, I leave with you with the phrase "Carpe Diem." But don't just seize today, seize everyday for as long as you do, everyday will feel like it is like you never left HA because as I've always seen in the halls and in every classroom, bright young students seizing the opportunity to shine. Next here is a girl who never fails to shine, Tori Vega, your student speaker."

"Thank you Principal Dubois. And thank you my friends for choosing me as your student speaker. But why speak, when I can sing it to you.

_You don't have to be afraid_

_To put your dream in action_

_You're never gonna fade_

_You'll be the main attraction_

_Not a fantasy_

_Just remember me_

_When it turns out right_

_'Cause you know that if your live_

_In your imagination_

_Tomorrow you'll be_

_Everybody's fascination_

_In my victory_

_Just remember me_

_When I make it shine_

Watch out world because this class is jam packed with amazingly talented kids. Congratulations guys, we made it!"

After diplomas are handed out…. "I am proud to present the Hollywood Arts High School Class of 2012! Congratulations Graduates!"

After taking what seemed like a million photos with friends and family, Tori's parents threw her a graduation bbq and our families and Sikowitz were invited. We had a great time with the parents, Sikowitz played a video of "The Gang's greatest moments" at HA, including in-class exercises, musical performances, and scenes from plays we did. All leading up to the individual videos of us expressing our feelings, which we recorded last night. It really was great. We all talked about how we love each other and how we love HA and Sikowitz's class especially. It was a nice video and Sikowitz was kind enough to make a copy for each of us as graduation gifts.

We weren't planning on going to any of the crazy graduation parties our other classmates invited us to, but we did plan on ditching our parents. The gang drove over to the shores and set up a pit for a bonfire. While the girls were dancing and making videos for their social sites, the guys and I set up the fire and music.

"So Rob, when _are _you gonna ask Cat out?" Andre asked

"Soon"

"Come on man, you said that last week. Really though. When? We can help if you'd like" Beck offered.

"Alright, well on Wednesday night, Cat and I are going on a date. Her mom will be out of town for a week so she wants to spend time with her before she leaves. So I figured I'd ask her then."

"Yes, finally! Where are you going?" Andre said

"Actually, that's what I could use your help with. Where should I take her?"

"Why not the park? Have a picnic there." Beck suggested.

"Not a bad idea, thanks guys"

"No problem," Beck said

"Just make sure you finally ask her to be your girlfriend, bro," Andre added.

The girls came back and we sat at the fire pit. Jade suggested we have a circle time. Great. Oh well, got nothing else to do at 1 in the morning.

"Let's make it simple. Three questions and we'll all have an answer."

"Who gets to pick the questions?" I asked

"Let's use that app you used one time for our faces, Rob. Whoever it lands on can ask the question. Just three times though." Jade explained.

I got my app out and the first face it landed on was Andre.

"Alright, what do you really want to do with your lives? Like for me, I wanna be a music producer."

"I wanna be a pop star. I know it may be tough to get my name out there but I'm not giving up." Tori said.

"I wanna be an actor." Beck simply stated. We all laughed because his was obvious. We all know he WILL be a famous actor in the near future.

"Ever since Robbie and I got the final production, I've taken a liking to directing as well as acting. Either one would definitely make me happy." Rose said.

"Same here. I want to act and/or direct plays," Jade said.

"Honestly, I don't know what exactly I want to do the most, act or direct, but I do want to write." I said.

"Look at us, big dreams, but I know we're all going to accomplish them" Tori said. That really boosted our spirits.

Next face was Beck. "This might be a shocker but we have to be honest. Say our dreams come to its fullest extent, even granting us relocation. Where do you want to live? For me, it's not just because you guys are here, but Hollywood is where I want to live if I want to flourish as an actor."

"New York" Cat said. The others were surprised, aside from me since we talked about it a while back.

"Probably here or Santa Barbara to produce music" Andre said

"Here" Tori said

"Anywhere really, with what I want to do" I said.

"If I'm acting, here or New York. If I'm directing, Canada" Jade said. Everyone had to really think about each other's answers but it made sense with our career choices. Beck snapped us back and we chose the last face.

Jade's turn. She looked at Beck then stood up. "This isn't really a question, but a statement. Beck proposed to me on prom night." Talk about surprise! I did NOT see that coming… Well I did, in the future, but not like now.

"Oh my God Jade, we're so happy for you guys!" Tori and Cat screamed.

"Yeah bro, congratulations!" Andre and I added.

"Thanks guys, Jade has been dying to tell you guys but I told her to wait until the right time."

"Anyone else got something to say?" Jade said looking over at my direction.

"Well, it'd be too obvious to ask Cat out so that's not my announcement…" Cat looked crushed, "but wait, don't frown. What I do want to say is that one day, I'm going to marry you, Cat Valentine." Cat suddenly cheered up and kissed me on the cheek.

"Then hurry up and ask me out already!" Everyone laughed.

"Hey Tori, Andre. Why don't the both of you just hook up so we can be a cliché couples group?" Jade said.

"Because in all honesty, we're best friends. And we've tried that before remember? It's like I was on a date with my brother," Tori said

"Yeah, no worries guys, we aren't uncomfortable with any of this. We'll find our happy ever after too, rest assured," Andre said

For the rest of the night we sat at the lifeguard tower with a boombox, hot chocolate and twizzlers and enjoyed the sound of the waves. We all stayed up to watch the sunrise and then made our ways home.

Wednesday finally came. Cat and her mother were going to spend the day together which gave me plenty of time to prepare a meal for our picnic. Andre and Beck helped me make the food and offered to set up the blanket and picnic basket at the park before we got there. I seriously have the best friends ever. 5pm rolled around and Cat invited me to have a snack with her mom before she left. I got dressed for tonight, thinking I would just take Cat out after her mom left since I would already be there, and made my way to the Valentine's.

"Robbie, sweetie, thanks for joining us last minute. I know you two have a date tonight. Cat could _not_ stop talking about it."

"That's because I haven't seen Robbie in 2 days, mama. I miss him"

"Cat, you won't get to see your mom for a week, so it's all good really."

"Yeah, listen to Robbie. I just wanna be with my baby every second until I leave. Is that so much to ask?" her mom said playfully.

"I had a lot of fun mama. Love you." Cat replied. Sometimes I envy their mother-daughter relationship. I don't have a bad relationship with my parents; we're like Cat's. It's just, even with her mom working long hours as a single parent, my parents are simply busier so I don't get to see them as often as I'd like. And when I do, they're tired from work. But I do love them.

"So Mrs. Valentine, Where are you headed?" I asked

"I'm driving to Cat's aunt's tonight because I've got a plane to catch in the morning from Santa Barbara to Chicago to set up the new homes over there. But I've got a meeting tonight at the office before I head out. Lot's of schools are getting out so there will be traffic everywhere for people going to parties or going on road trips. I just want to get the drive over with."

"I hear ya. Don't forget to check out the Sears tower. Great view."

"That's at the top of my list, Thanks Robbie," her mother said to me.

"Now I want to make this clear. I trust you kids, so don't do anything stupid ok? I don't care if you spend the night at Robbie's or he stays here."

"Hehe yes mama we promise."

"That's my baby. Robbie, Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Uh yes ma'am" I said. I looked over at Cat who just smiled at me. I had nothing to worry about. I hope.

"You know I had to say that just to be 'responsible mom', right?" I nodded at her. "Really though, I know I have nothing to worry about. Just wanted to know, are you going to ask her out tonight?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Maybe not to Cat, but call it a mother's instinct, or the fact that you dressed extra nice. I'm just glad. You make her happy. I know her father and I didn't work out and that affected her in some way. But I stayed here because I knew you would make an impact in her life. And I was right. You're making an impact in both our lives. I love to see my baby happy."

"I'm in love with your daughter Mrs. Valentine, I can promise you that. And I'll always take care of her. I want to marry her one day."

"And when that day comes, I'll be the most proud of you both. But you can call me mama anytime, alright dear?"

"Yes ma'am. I mean, mama?"

"Haha might take some getting used to." With that, she gave me a hug and Cat and I helped her with her bags.

It was almost 7, perfect timing. We walked to the park since it was only a block away from Cat's. When we got there everything was set. She was really impressed and even more surprised by the food the guys and I prepared. Deli style sandwiches and cupcakes for dessert. We ate, talked, and went on the swings.

Her phone rang in the middle of our swinging so we stopped. "Hello? Hi Mom! Ooh really? But it's like 8:30. Thanks for letting me know. Have a great time and a safe trip. Love you mama! Bye. *click* Sorry that was my mom. She was supposed to call me when she gets to my aunts but she's stuck in traffic."

"Oh man, brutal. So, did you have fun with your mom?"

"So much. I'm going to miss her this week. I know I don't really see her everyday, but just knowing we were in the same house made it better."

"You're mom is awesome. She told me to start calling her mom if I wanted."

"Hehe well whatever you want. I mean, we _are_ getting married one day."

"That we are." I said as I gave her a kiss. It was only supposed to be a peck but we got a little carried away and started to make out. After about a minute she pulled away.

We sat at the swings and just looked up at the stars, picking out constellations. We did this for about a half hour.

"I can't wait for that road trip of ours. What about you?"

"Me either. I get to be on the road with my favorite girl." I smiled. She smiled. I knew this was the perfect time. "Hey Cat?"

"Yes?" She said. Then her phone rang. "Sorry, it's Tori calling. Hold on. Hey girl, wha-"

"CAT! Thank God you answered! My mom just called me. I'm on my way to the hospital with Jade. Get to the hospital quick. Your mom got into an accident."

Cat just sat there, frozen. I waved my hand. "Hey, sweetie, are you ok?"

"Take me to the hospital. My mom's been in an accident. Take me please, Robbie."

I held her. "Oh Kitty-Cat, come here. It's ok. Let's go."

**_15 minutes later at the E.R._**

"Robbie, Cat, over here!" Tori said as she saw us coming in. Everyone, including our parents came. Our families really cared for one another. Especially at this time, I'm sure Cat needed all the support she can get. Tori's mom came from the E.R. on the verge of tears. Cat ran up to her and embraced her like there was no tomorrow.

"Don't tell I'm too late, Mrs. Vega. Please don't tell me that."

"I'm sorry sweetie there's nothing we can do. She lost a lot of blood and is losing air fast. She can go any minute."

"Don't say that," Cat said in between sobs. Everyone silently mourned.

I went over to her "Mrs. Vega, can Cat see her mom?"

"Of course, Cat you should stay with her. Come on." Mrs. Vega was leading Cat down a corridor until Cat turned around and grabbed my hand, wanting me to come.

We got into the room where they were trying to operate, blood almost everywhere. But as gory as it looked, her mother's failing body was in the middle of it all.

"Mama. Don't leave me. Please. I'll be a good girl. I promise. Mama." Cat sobbed.

I stood beside her and her mother's breaths were slowly diminishing. She was able to talk to us, most likely for only a minute tops.

"Cat, baby. I love you so much. You know that."

"Yes, mama."

"Be a good girl ok?"

"Yes, mama."

She turned to me.

"Robbie, remember what we talked about."

I couldn't speak. I just nodded.

She took all the energy she could to speak one more time.

"Are you happy?" She asked Cat (obviously directed towards the relationship and not the situation).

"Yeah, I am."

"_Good_."

And with that, her chest fell for the last time.

A/N: When my friend's mom passed, she told me this is what her mom said to her and her fiancée. I wasn't at the hospital but I sure as heck cried when she told me those were her last words.


	13. Make Heaven Wait

A/N: Thanks for keeping up with the story so far. I write things inspired by actual events so I guess you guys think my life is interesting… That said, I must remind you that's why they're ooc. If I had time I'd add a little bit of character to some but I'm pretty busy. And I'm sorry that I killed off a character. That was a tough time in my life.

Cat POV

"Thanks for letting me stay here Aunt Jill."

"No problem, sweetie. Are you sure you're going to be ok alone? You're more than welcome to stay here as long as you want."

"Yeah, I'm sure. And If I need to I'll go to Jade's or Robbie's for a few days too. You've done more than enough for me, Aunt Jill. I'll come visit you soon."

After my mom's funeral I went to stay at my aunt's house in Santa Barbara for a week. I haven't seen Robbie or the gang since then but I decided it was time to face the music and come home. In short, my mom didn't want to stay stuck in traffic with no food so she exited and bought some snacks at a grab and go mart. On her way back to the freeway a drunk driver hit her in the rear and she was pushed to the intersection. She got hit by oncoming traffic- a huge truck- and well, you know the rest. I'm not at all mad, no regrets, not even confused about the situation. My mother's death was an accident. I know that. Things just happen. Yes I'm sad, but I promised her I'd be a good girl and I'm staying strong. I miss her everyday, but she wants me to be happy. And of course, Robbie makes me happy.

I took that week away for a chance to let me mourn for my mom away from him, so he wouldn't see me so low. I really can't wait to see him when I get back, but I'm kind of nervous as well. I left without really telling anyone where I went. Even turned off my phone so they wouldn't call. I really hope no one is mad.

I finally took my exit, and parked in the street. I walked up and knocked on the door. (Door opens)

"Cat! OMG when did you get back?" Jade said as she hugged me.

"Hey Jade. Just now. I came straight here."

"Come in. Come in. Want anything?" I shook my head. We sat at the counter "So where'd you head off to? You're boyfriend was worried sick, you know."

"Santa Barbara. And he's not my boyfriend, Jade."

"Yet."

"I hope so. He's probably mad I left and didn't call. I'm really sorry you know, for not telling you guys."

"Cat we totally understand. You needed some alone time. I'm here if you need me ok?"

"Thanks. Can I sleep over tonight?"

"Duh! Can it be a girl's night? Tori was annoying me just as much as Robbie thinking I'd know where you were. She'd want to see you."

"Sure. Girl's night. Heck, just call the boys over too."

Tori came about 20 minutes later. Next were Beck and Andre. I got a chance to explain to them where and why I left and they more than understood. I know Robbie would think the same, but a part of me still felt guilty that I didn't tell him where I went. A few minutes after I finished explaining the doorbell rang. I knew it had to be Robbie. But I was too scared to face him. I ran over to Beck and hid behind him.

"Cat, you have to face Robbie sooner or later" Beck said

"I pick later"

"Cat," Robbie said.

I peered over Beck's shoulder and saw Robbie standing in front of him. Beck stepped aside and when I saw him completely, he had flowers in his hands.

"Hey guys, lets uh, go outside and start the fire pit" Tori suggested. They all left the kitchen except Robbie and myself.

"Look Robbie I'm-" He interrupted me with a kiss. After we broke it, I was still in a daze but managed to say "sorry."

"Cat, don't ever do that to me again."

"I won't. I just-"

"Needed time to for yourself. I get it. I'm not mad I was just worried. But I'm glad you're back. I don't want to lose you."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Sweetheart, you have nothing to be sorry about. Now come here and give me a hug." I closed the gap between us and fell into his loving arms. I felt safe.

"So… Are these flowers for me?" I said giddily. He handed me the flowers but I set them on the counter so I could wrap my arms around him and kiss him passionately.

"Yay looks like the lovebirds made up." Andre said.

We broke our kiss and looked over at our friends watching us from the screen door. We laughed and spent the evening making s'mores in Jade's backyard. After the boys left, I was kind of glad to just have us girls here.

"So Cat, what _are_ you gonna do now?" Jade asked.

"I don't know. I mean my mom left everything to me. Even her medical bill. And I haven't really thought about what to do with her assets and everything or how to pay for things."

"Don't worry about your mom's medical bill, Cat. My mom said she'd work it out with the hospital. Whatever your insurance doesn't pay off my mom is using her benefits to pay the rest."

"Oh Tori. I can't take that from your mom."

"We may not be blood but our families got each others' backs. You know that Cat. Plus Tori's dad and my dad are making sure you're not getting the short end of your mom's wealth."

"I seriously don't know what I'd do without you guys," I said crying in their arms.

It's true. Our families really are _that_ close. My mom was in real estate, practically sold houses to all my friends giving them the pick of the lot and with great perks. Beck is the only other person with a single parent. His mom didn't make it when he was born. And since they had him as teenagers, his dad didn't go to college. He became a pilot, so his grandma practically took care of him his whole life. Because his dad was a pilot, Robbie's parents got the special treatment whenever they'd go on business trips. Remember when I said Robbie comes from wealth? Well, his parent's founded Shapiro communications, California's largest PR firm, and are CFO and CEO of the company. Jade's mom is a housewife, her dad works at a law firm, Tori's dad is an accountant, which means he does all our taxes, and finally Andre's mom is a dentist and his dad is general manager of Carmax, he gave us all great deals on our cars. We always looked out for each other. That's why we're so close. (A/N: All but the Shapiro's jobs are real, in case you were wondering)

I asked Robbie to pick me up the next day after lunch. I needed some emotional support for when I go back to my mom's house. Well, I guess it's technically _my_ house now. We found my house the way I left it. Empty.

First we started at the living room. Touching everything, making sure it was really there and not my imagination. We did that for the kitchen and my mom's office. We decided to go upstairs and it was tough but we went in her room. It was a mess, my mom never really had the time to pick up after herself but she always knew where everything was. I opened her closet; all her clothes were still hung up, not a thing's been touched. Then I noticed on her dresser a new frame. It was a picture of her and me on my graduation day. It was basically the last picture we ever took together. Her smile, I can tell she was proud.

"Cat." I swear I heard my mom's voice say… "Hey. Are you ok?" It was just Robbie.

"Oh yeah. I just thought I heard... It's just a picture in a frame." I said. He probably understood what I was going to say anyways.

We sat in my living room, and watched TV. Well, tried to. I couldn't get my mom out of my mind.

"Robbie?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"How could the angels have come so soon for my mom? She still had half her life to live."

Robbie thought for a minute. Then he replied, "Cat, if we could make heaven wait maybe God would save her wings for another day, but sweetie he needed another angel in heaven. Please understand that."

"I guess you're right. But what I'd give for one more day with her."

"I'm sorry, Cat. But think about it, not a lot of people get the chance to say goodbye. Your mom knew, that's why she stayed strong for just a little longer to see you."

"Thanks, Robbie. I love you."

"I love you too."

**The next day…**

The night at my house was rough, but I couldn't have toughed it out without Robbie there. We stayed at his place that night. I didn't want to be at my house. We sat in his backyard; our feet dipped in his pool and talked some more.

"Tori's dad talked to me today. Says I have ownership of the house, her van, everything. I don't know what to do with it all. Like I don't want to sleep at my house. I can stand it during the day, but I can't bear to be there alone at night."

"I can stay with you if you want."

"No, Robbie, that's asking too much."

"Ok but if you want me to stay over sometimes I will."

"Maybe I'll give my mom's van to my aunt. She's going to need another car since her daughter got her driver's license last month. Jade's dad is protecting my mom's money for me until my birthday, and I think I'm going to hand over my mom's clients to her mom. I didn't know my mom was helping Aunt Julie get her real estate license. Now she'll have a clientele."

"You're amazing. Giving away your mother's love for other's to be happier. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, but I still have the house. And everything in it."

"Why don't you just sell it?"

"My house? Uh where would I live?"

"With me."

"Robbie, are you crazy? I can't do that."

"Cat, come on. You're always at my house. You practically live here already. I promised your mom I'd take care of you. And if you live with me it'd be easier."

"But what about her stuff?"

"Doesn't your aunt have a guest room? Isn't that where your mom always stayed? I'm sure she won't let anyone but you sleep there anymore. So why don't we keep her clothes there and everything else can go to storage. You've got assets and don't worry about paying my family. I love you Cat. And I'm your family now."

"Robbie you're so smart. Thank you, really. For everything." I gave him a hug. Then I giggled.

"What's so funny?" He was bemused by my sudden mood change.

"We're doing this backwards you know."

"Huh?"

"Our relationship. We love each other but we're not a couple yet. On graduation you said you were going to marry me, but we're not a couple yet. And just now you asked me to move in with you, but we're not a couple yet." I said laughing. He started laughing too.

"Well, then I guess you know what happens next. Don't worry. Soon."

"Phooey. Just be thankful that I'm so happy we're living together. Gotta tell the girls!"

The next day I asked everyone's families to meet at my house. We asked Robbie's parents if I can move in with them and they were more than welcoming with open arms. I called Tori's dad and asked him to put the house up for sale and Jade's dad dealt with the financial part. I also told her mom about my idea for her real estate job and she hugged and thanked me. I then told the mom's that they can take something of my mother's to remember her by and the rest we'll put in storage. They took the antiques that my mom bought from her real estate trips and a picture or two of them on our mantle. It took us the whole weekend to pack everything and drive my mom's van to Santa Barbara. My Aunt Jill was happy to have my mom's stuff in the guest room, even had the same idea that the room was for me whenever I needed one. And she was thankful for the van. Don't worry, I had my own car, Robbie drove it up here while I took the van up.

On Sunday, Robbie and I got back from Santa Barbara and unpacked my stuff at his house. I took Tiffany's old bedroom, arranged everything like it was my room, just to feel a little more at home. When we finished, I realized I was home. I was with Robbie.


	14. Together

Robbie POV

A/N: I don't own "Together" or any of the songs for the next few chapters.

"Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Shapiro."

"Goodnight sweetie. Robbie don't forget to take the trash out in the morning."

"I will mom, goodnight." My parents went to their room and I walked Cat to hers.

"Your parents are so fun." She said.

"You've only been here for a week, Cat. Just wait, it'll get boring around here once they're off to Chicago next week."

"Well then we should enjoy the company while they're here."

"Sure."

"See you later?"

"Yeah" I said and kissed her. I went to my room and got ready for bed.

It was around midnight and just as I expected my door creaked open then slowly closed shut. She slid under my comforter and snuggled to my side.

"Goodnight, sweetie"

"Goodnight, Robbie."

This is how it's been since Cat got here. Every night we'd sneak into each other's rooms and sleep together. We'd wake up before my parents and had breakfast before they knew we snuck around.

We had game night last night with my parents, and charades really tired us out. Cat and I slept past my alarm. That was unfortunate because when we did eventually wake up, we both came out of my room as my parents got out of their room.

_Talk about awkward._

"Good morning, you two. Sleep well?" My dad asked with a smug look.

"Y-yeah. You?" I said.

"Good, but I'm sure you guys had a better night." God, kill me. My mom's the same way Cat's mom was when she found us in bed together.

"Uh…" Cat muttered.

"Let's have breakfast in the patio. Come on. We'll talk then," My dad replied.

My parents were killing us with the silence. Were we in trouble? Oh, God. They might make me get a vasectomy or something. I swear, I'm not even thinking about that when it comes to Cat. Not now, at least.

"Son, are you ok?"

"Y-yeah dad, why?"

"You look like you just got caught stealing the last cookie from the cookie jar."

"Look, Mr. and Mrs. Shapiro, it was my idea to go to Robbie's room last night. We won't do it again I promise."

Both my parents looked at each other and started laughing. Yes, LAUGHING.

"Oh Cat, honey, we're old but we're not blind, nor are we _deaf_. We've known since you got here that you two have been sneaking into each other's rooms. We were teenagers too, you know." Mom said.

"So you're not mad?" I asked.

They laughed again. This is getting really apprehensive.

"Robbie, of course not. But do us all a favor and just sleep in the same room already! Let Cat keep her stuff in Tiffany's room and just sleep in your room. You two are not quiet walkers at night!" mom snickered.

"Wow, thanks" I said relieved. Cat was too. At least I got something out of this awkward morning, Cat and I can cuddle every night now :)

"Hey Robbie?" Cat asked me as we snuggled.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"How come you haven't asked me out yet? I'm not pushing you, I'm just wondering why you're waiting so long?"

"Well if we're going to be honest, I _was _planning to ask you a while back."

"When?"

"Cat, it doesn't matter, I mean we're basically together right?"

"Yeah but you know I like that cutesy stuff. And you didn't answer my question. When?"

"Promise you won't take this personally, then I'll tell you."

"I won't. Now tell me."

"I was going to ask you the night we had the picnic at the park. You know, at the swings? But then…"

"Oh."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"No, it's not your fault. Thanks for telling me. I understand now."

I gave Cat the tightest hug to show her my sincerity.

"But, you're still going to ask me. Right?" she said, suddenly changing her somber tone to a cheerful one.

"Of course."

My parent's had a major corporate presentation that they decided to host at our house. Cat and I had to find something to do until 9pm tonight. Which was fine with me because we were planning to go to the shores anyways.

The shores had been a special place for the gang. At one point or another, it's where we met each other. I met Cat at the shores one day because her family set their blankets next to ours. Then the next year we had a field trip there and Cat met Jade. Two years later Cat and Jade met Tori at school and spent the whole summer bathing in the sun. I met Andre and at a cross county marathon at the shores. Then Jade met Beck one day while they waited in line for the bathroom. If there's one place I'll ask Cat to be my girlfriend, it'd be the shores.

We walked along the shores, wrote our names in the sand, and watched the sunset. Cliché, I know, but it is what it is. The fresh air was good for Cat. She's slowly getting back to her groove. She's not forgetting her mom, she's just moving on. And I'm proud of her for that.

"Robbie, the lifeguard left, let's go sit at the tower!"

"Sure, come on." I led her up the tower and we sat at the deck.

"I wish we could just stay like this," she said.

"Like what?"

"This. You and me here. Can't get any better than this."

"You're right, but…"

"But what?"

Well, I guess that's my cue.

"Since the day that we met, I've never had anyone make me feel this way and my heart is sure it wants to be with you. I want to give you the whole world, give you what you never had. It's clear that we are meant to be together. And I don't want to spend another day doubting if it would be perfect because every day is the perfect day to tell you that I love you. Cat Valentine, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" She blurted. I gave her a sweet kiss and we leaned on our foreheads. "Finally."

When we got home, we sat my parents down and announced our relationship. They had news for us too. For more privacy, they surprised us and moved our stuff to the pool house. It had a bathroom and a mini refrigerator and a living space that was almost twice the size of my bedroom. I think we could get used to this.


	15. Talking To The Moon

Cat POV

"Are we there yet?"

"What are you? 5 years old, Vega?"

"I'm sorry, Jadey, I'm just so anxious!"

"Tori look! There it is!"

"OMG you're right, Kitty-Cat! Guys look, the Golden Gate Bridge!"

Yep. We did it. We went on our road trip. It only took the entire summer to set a 3-day weekend but hey, the week before classes start seemed like the perfect time. We spent the weekend sight seeing and just enjoying each other's company.

So much has happened this summer. Jade started on the small things of her wedding, Tori and I helping of course. Beck got into an acting camp for a month so that was one reason why we pushed the trip further. Robbie and Andre got part time jobs at a day camp teaching the kids to play instruments. We'd think that at the end of this trip we'd be sad, just like how we felt when we planned this 2 months ago, but this summer really helped us stay strong. Even when Jade and Beck go to North Hollywood and Andre keeping a half commitment to Santa Barbara and Los Angeles (he's trying his best to meet producers on the weekends), we'll still make time for each other.

We got back late Sunday night and after picking up our cars from Beck's house, headed home. My phone died halfway through our ride back home so I plugged it in. About a minute after my phone regained life I got a voicemail.

"Rob, listen to this voicemail!"

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Listen…. 'Hello there Kitty-Cat, it's your favorite teacher, the one and only Sikowitz! I'm just calling to say hello. If you have the time actually, I'd like to have lunch with you and Robbie. I've got some exciting news! Call me back, butterflies.' *click* what do you think he's gonna tell us?"

"I don't know, call him and ask to meet tomorrow. I wanna know now too."

"Okay."

We met Sikowitz at the diner the next day.

"Is this what I think it is?" She asked by the looks of Robbie and me.

"Yup yup!" I said

"So cute. How are you children?"

"We're good actually. We see the gang almost every day. Just enjoying time until classes start."

"And how about you, Kitty-Cat. Are you doing alright?" he's talking about my mom.

"Yeah, I think I am. The summer started off rough, but I'm living with Robbie now and everyone's parents are helping me out. I'm in good hands, Sikowitz."

"Good. So tell me, what are your college plans for the semester? I know Andre is trying to get a gig in Santa Barbara, and Tori approached me to help her with vocal training."

"We're just going to do some general ed and maybe a few theater classes. We really don't know which angle to go with yet," Robbie said.

"Well, I think I can solve that problem. That is, if you're interested…" he said merrily.

Robbie and I looked at each other. "Uh can you give us more details, please?"

"Remember your senior production? Well, like I did with Cat's other plays, I sent it to the summer student festival and it got honorably mentioned."

"Wow, that's so cool," Robbie said.

"Ah, but that's not the best part. I have a friend who does off-broadway projects and she loved your story."

I squealed. I couldn't keep it in, I knew he was getting somewhere with this.

"So, she submitted it to her agency and just yesterday they decided they want the play to be their next production. 12 weeks, 50 shows, 2 cities. And since there are 2 playwrights, you can both manage each city."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! DON'T PLAY WITH US SIKOWITZ!" We practically shrieked at our teacher.

"Very serious. So, are you in?"

"YES! Of course we're in!" we both said.

"Ok, but…" Sikowitz hesitated.

"uh oh" I said.

"I don't like that 'but'…" Robbie added.

"It's a 4-month commitment, and the cities are Los Angeles and New York. Now, I love you both and I really am happy that you two are finally together. But this is an opportunity you might not get again. School won't be an issue because you would need to take just 3 online classes and this production can be used for credit. Please think about it. Ok?"

We did think about it. Robbie and I had a talk that night before calling Sikowitz for our decision.

"Cat, we should do it."

"But Rob, that's 4 months away from each other. I don't want to be away from you that long."

"Sikowitz has a point, we might not get this chance. And we can always video chat, call each other, anything. It's only temporary. Plus, here's your chance to cross something off your list. New York City."

"Robbie…"

"Cat…"

"You don't seem as conflicted as I am about all of this."

"Sweetheart, I am so conflicted. I don't want you gone for 4 months. But I also don't want you to miss this opportunity. If we love each other that much, we can overcome this. I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"Are YOU sure, Cat?"

"I _do _want to do this though."

"Good. Me too. Then it's settled."

I gave Robbie a hug "I'm gonna miss my teddy bear when I'm in New York."

He hugged me tighter "Me too, sweetheart. But 4 months will be over before you know it."

We told our friends the news the next day and they threw us a congratulatory dinner as well as a going away dinner for me. I had just 4 days left before my flight. But Saturday came too soon and here I was with all my friends and their parents at the airport. Ever since my mom passed away, I realized how close our families really are. And with me being the only Valentine, that won't stop them from including me in family gatherings. I'm really going to miss my **_family_**.

"Now Cat, sweetie, call us if you need anything," Andre's mom said.

"Yes, honey, please don't starve yourself or tire yourself either. I can ask Tori's dad to transfer some of your mother's money to your account from time to time," Tori's mom added.

"And if you ever want to go home, just let me know and I'll come get you!" Beck's father said.

"Thanks you guys, I'll be fine, though."

"Don't forget to write to us, Kitty-Cat!" Jade's mom added.

"Will do."

I turned now to my friends, who were waiting for me at my gate.

"Don't worry so much ok? Especially about us. Enjoy it," said Beck.

"Yeah, we'll take care of Rob, just do your thing in New York. We'll be here when you come back," said Andre.

"And don't worry about the wedding plans, we're going to hold that off until the Holidays. If anyone gets in your way let me know, I'll teach 'em a lesson." That's my Jade :)

"Make it Shine, Kitty-Cat. We'll miss you," said Tori.

I gave them all individual hugs and they left me to say goodbye to Robbie.

"When do you have to go?"

"I've got about 5 minutes"

Robbie took me in for a warm embrace. "You gonna be ok?"

"Robbie, I'm having second thoughts."

"It's just 4 months, sweetie. I'll be here waiting for you."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Call me as soon as you land ok?"

"Of course."

"Hey. I love you."

"I love you too." He gave me a long and passionate kiss, one that would last us until December. My flight was called and as I said one last farewell to everyone, I boarded my plane.

**That Night...**

My apartment was cozy. It had a nice view of the city. I was around 10:30pm here and I dialed Robbie's number.

"Hello Beautiful."

"Hi Robbie, I'm at my apartment now."

"How is it? Good view?"

"Very. I can see the entire city from up here."

"How are you holding up?"

"It's going to take some getting used to for sure, but I'll manage. I miss you."

"I miss you too, sweetheart. Did you see the moon tonight? It's a full moon. Your favorite."

"Hehe it's like a fluffy marshmallow."

"There's that laugh that I miss. It's probably late over there. Go get some rest ok?"

"I think I will. That trip was pretty tiring. Goodnight, Robbie."

"Goodnight my princess. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

*click*

I set down my phone and looked out the window, leaning my head to the side of the wall. I couldn't help but miss Robbie and everyone. The moon really was big and bright. Like a fluffy marshmallow in the sky. "I miss Robbie" I say to no one. At this rate it seemed like I was talking to the moon. It's so bright that it lights up my apartment. I can't help but think Robbie is probably doing the same thing, talking to the moon, asking it to keep me company while I'm here in New York, counting the days when we will see each other again.


	16. What If

Robbie POV

"Guess what Sikowitz told me today?"

"What?"

"The final show is in New York on the 22nd. And since my last show is on the 20th the agency wants me to come over there for the final production."

"Are you for real?!"

"Yeah, so we can be together sooner for the Holidays."

These past 4 months really did take us by storm. Cat and I talked every night, and wished each other luck before every show. It was easier than we thought actually. Between online classes, running rehearsals and having 25 performances, we really did keep busy. Cat was a little worried she might not be home for the Holidays because flights are nobody's best friend during Christmas. But now that's fixed because I'll be flying there the day after my last show.

I flew in to JFK on the 21st. Cat picked me up and we spent half the day in the city. I went with her to the last rehearsal and they were all happy to finally meet the co-playwright of this amazing play. Apparently our production was becoming widely popular. The final night was just as spectacular as the night it debuted at Hollywood Arts. Cat had a gleam in her eyes and I knew it was because of this amazing opportunity that Sikowitz gave us. He really is a great man. More so, he's been helping me with a side project for a couple months now and I can't wait to tell Cat.

"I'm so glad you're here, Robbie."

"Me too, Cat. Everything is starting to play in our favor."

She went quiet.

"Are you ok, sweetheart?"

"Y-yeah. I'm just sad that the gang wasn't here tonight. I haven't seen them in ages."

"Sweetie, I already said they're gonna be here Christmas eve. We're all going to spend Christmas together."

"I know, I shouldn't be moping, at least I get to see them!"

**Christmas Eve…**

"Jade! Tori!" Cat shrieked from the gate

"CAT!" they both replied

"I can't believe you're here!"

"Hey don't forget about us little Red!" Andre added

"Andre! Beck! I'm glad you're _ALL_ here! Let's go explore New York!" Cat added ecstatically.

"New York is beautiful, Kitty-Cat. You're so lucky you got to stay here for 4 months." Tori said as we ate a late dinner at the hotel.

"Thanks Tori, but it did get lonely here sometimes. The crew always listened to me complain and cry that you guys weren't here." Cat said.

"Well it wasn't a stroll in the park on our side too. Vega here wouldn't stop crying that you were gone so long."

"Jade! I just really missed Cat. Plus, I was whining for all of us!"

"Yeah, you and Rob." Andre added.

"Shut up!" I blushed.

"Cat, Robbie could not stop crying the day you left. Poor guy kept himself busy the entire 4 months." Andre said

"Didn't even know where he was half the time." Beck mentioned.

"And he didn't tell us either." Jade added.

Cat looked at me weird but then said "Well we're all here and we're all together now. So we can spend the rest of the holiday together. Everything's back to normal," Cat said.

I knew Cat meant well when she said that, but I needed to tell them what I've been doing all this time.

"Hey guys. I actually have an announcement to make," I started.

"You finally gonna tell us what you've been doing, bro?" Andre said.

"Yeah. I think it's only fair that you all hear, especially you, Cat."

"Is everything ok?" she asked.

"It's more than ok actually. Since I was at the theater house most of the time I worked a lot with Sikowitz on the play and side projects. I didn't want to tell any of you unless I knew it was certain. And the night of the LA finale, Sikowitz gave me the green light. I signed with an independent film company as a screenwriter for their next indie film. Sikowitz helped me with my portfolio, he knew a guy who works there."

"Oh My God Robbie Congratulations!" Cat said first as she jumped me for a hug. I nearly fell over but caught myself so she wouldn't fall.

"Yeah bro, great job!"

"So proud of you!"

"Congratulations, Rob!"

"Nice going, Shapiro!"

"So that's what you've been doing this whole time? Writing a script?" Cat questioned.

"That and something else."

"Well what else is there? This is huge news, bro," said Beck.

"I don't know how to start." I said hesitating to say this out loud. I should have told Cat in private, but this involved her and everyone practically.

"Come on Rob, you can tell us," Tori reassured me.

"Ok so for 2 months now I've been doing business with Jade's dad."

"About what?" Jade asked sternly.

"He and I hired some private investigators to track a person down. There are about 4 leads but we have a feeling we found him."

"Found who? Robbie are you sure you're alright?" Beck asked.

I directed my gaze to Cat and she looked back, confused and worried.

"Cat, how would you like to go to Italy?"

"Italy? What's in Italy?" Andre asked.

"Robbie…" She figured it out.

"I think I found your dad."

"Robbie, can we talk about this in private, please?"

"Cat, we can't. You'll talk me out of this. Our friends should know and even though they just heard this right now, I know they'll back me up… Back me up, guys."

The gang was quiet for a moment, contemplating this huge revelation. Then Jade spoke up. Thank God someone did. I would've looked so stupid if no one spoke.

"Robbie's right. This is an offer you can't refuse, Cat."

"Why do I have a feeling you guys are just trying to get rid of me?!" Cat retorted, shifting the subject around slightly.

"We're not trying to get rid of you, why would you even think that?" I said.

"You tell me to go to New York, so I did. Now you want me to go halfway around the world to find the father I don't even remember!" She cried.

I really didn't mean to make her cry but I know she needs this.

"Cat, he's your only living relative. Didn't you say you wanted to find him one day? Cross something off your list?"

"Don't you dare use that reason again, Robbie Shapiro. I don't know why I even said that but I do NOT want to see my father."

This time Tori spoke up. "Cat, maybe you should see him, sort things out, and clear the air."

"Yeah, how about this: find your father and let him have it. Tell him off and maybe you'll feel better," Beck suggested

"That's actually not a bad idea" Andre agred

I can tell Cat was thinking about it. This time in a more calm state. They're right; she needed to talk to him.

"Let me think about this tonight you guys. I promise I'll let you know my decision tomorrow."

"Alright, Cat. That's understandable. Goodnight." Jade finished. We said our goodnights and retreated to our hotel rooms.

**Middle of the Night**

"But Robbie, I don't want to leave again."

"What if this is your next act, Cat?"

"Don't give me that theater analogy of my life crap, Robbie. I've got enough drama in my life to entertain the world. I'll be too far from you to just ask you to fly out to me, I'll be sad and lonely."

"Look, I know this is sudden and I know you're conflicted. I want you to go, no matter how far apart we'll be. So what if it makes you sad at me for wanting you to find him? I only want you to be happy. But if you're really going to be as lonely and sad as you think you will be on a journey to find your father, it'll be my fault, and only then will I fix it. I won't force you to leave. I'm always all for you and what you want."

"Do you really think I'll find him?"

"We hired a good guy. He found a few men with old addresses, so you might be traveling around for nothing at first. But I have a feeling one of them is your father."

"Ok, I'll make you a deal. I find him, tell him everything I want to say, then come back home and we move on from this."

"Whatever you want, sweetheart. I promise I'll be here. I'll be counting the days until you come back then."

Yet again, her mood went a complete 180. "Speaking of time! Presents!" I sat at a chair next to the bed as she went to her suitcase and pulled out a square box "Merry Christmas, Robbie!" She handed me the box and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Open!" She sat on my lap and waited for me to open it.

Inside was a watch. A really sturdy piece of metal.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. How'd you know I needed a watch?" I said playfully

"Just a hunch" she giggled. She took off my old watch and replaced the new one around my wrist. "There, now you can keep an eye on the time when I'm gone."

"It's my new favorite thing" I said and gave her a squeeze. "You're turn."

"My turn?"

"Yup" I said as I reached in the pocket of the jacket I wore earlier that was hanging around the chair, "Merry Christmas, sweetheart." I placed a small ivory box in her hands. She went wide-eyed and simply froze.

"Don't worry, Kitty-Cat, it's not an engagement ring," I said

"Oh thank God" she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hurtful," I playfully said.

"No, Rob, I didn't mean to say it like that."

"I know, sweetheart, I had a feeling you might react that way. This is just a promise that one day I will ask you the real thing."

She opened the box and inside was a gold band with a ruby red stone in the center (her birthstone).

"Oh, Robbie it's perfect! Thanks, baby!" she said and hugged me so tight.

"There, now you won't have any worries while you're on the trip, ok?"

"Kk!" she said.

"Merry Christmas, Ms. Valentine."

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Shapiro."

Our parents flew over from California on the 30th to Ring in the New Year with us. The day after we had to catch separate flights. My parents and Jade's mom (who now works full time with Mrs. Valentine's clients) had a flight to Chicago. Me, Andre, Tori, Beck, Jade, and the rest of the parents (minus Jade's dad) had a flight back home. Cat and Jade's dad had a flight to Italy and everyone agreed that Beck's dad would be the pilot for Cat's trip. At least she'll have a familiar face with her for a little while. Cat and I said our goodbyes the night before so we wouldn't make a scene at the airport.

**Riiiiing. Riiiiiing.**

I searched for my phone blindly under my pillow. "H-hello?"

"Robbie? Sorry did I wake you?"

"No, no sweetheart. I'm fine. Did you get there ok?"

"Yeah, we got in about a half hour ago. We're having breakfast before Beck's dad has to leave for a 10 o' clock flight."

"That's great. At least you've got Jade's dad for a few weeks there. You're in good hands, sweetheart. I promise."

"Rob, what if this trip… what if I don't find him?"

"Don't let your doubts lose faith in me or you or anything. Don't question every moment just because you can't see the future."

"Ok. I don't know when we'll check-in to our hotel tonight. We might check-in late so I don't know when I can call next."

"If this is the last time that we speak for a while just please don't lose hope just yet."

"I won't. I promise." She paused for a moment. "I gotta go now."

"I'll miss you, sweetheart."

"Goodnight, Robbie."

"Good morning, Cat."

"I love you."

*click*


	17. How Do I Know

A/N: **Hannah**, I just replaced names in this story for Victorious characters not really thinking if anyone cared for OOC. But it's really hard to change what went down for real (it's inspired by real events) and it's a pretty serious plot. I made Jade and Tori sometimes slightly in character because those people are similar and easy, but you're right this is a cabbie fic. I'm really sorry about that. And you're not pushy at all. Everyone needs constructive criticism. Thanks for the tip; I'll highly consider that if I publish anything else. I have a lighter-themed story that I could easily make the character like Cat and the guy somewhat like Robbie. Tell ya what, if you still like this story 'til the end, then I'll do a 2nd story a little more in character.

**CabbieLoverSAC22**, Unforgettable by Nat King Cole (ft Natalie Cole). If you want, at the end of the story I can add a list of all the songs and artists the chapters were named after. Just let me know.

Cat POV

"Hi, I'm looking for a Jack Valentine? He's about 40, dark hair, really tall."

"I'm sorry, Miss. There's no Valentine here."

"Can you try Jack Vento?"

"Vento… That sounds familiar. Ah! Yes, Maria Vento's son sold us this house. Here let me get you the information I have." The lady walked inside.

This wasn't much of an excitement nowadays. I take the address Jade's dad gives me and go on a scavenger hunt only to find that I wasted my time on the wrong Jack Valentine- or Jack Vento. Vento is his mom's maiden name and their estate is hers. He has both his parents' surnames, Jack Vento Valentine. He goes by Vento here for business purposes, but Valentine anywhere else. It's for when he inherits the estate so the family name's still present.

"Here we go, dear. I hope this helps."

"Thank you so much."

I took the slip and walked back to my car. _Sicily. _That's where this Jack Vento is located. Jade's dad found another one after Jack #4 wasn't the guy. Though I'm beginning to think Jack #5 isn't it either.

I took out my phone and dialed Jade's dad.

"Hello? David West speaking."

"Hi Mr. West, it's Cat."

"Cat! How'd it go? This one a winner?"

"Uh well no, but I got another address. It's in Sicily though."

"Where are you now? Capri?"

"Naples."

"Yeah that's a trip. How about I head over there for a week or two and go on the drive with you?"

"Are you sure that's ok, Mr. West? I don't want you to get in trouble at the firm."

"Cat, you're family. They give us leave time for that. And you're a special case too. I'll leave tomorrow with Beck's dad and we'll see you soon ok?"

"Alright have a safe flight." *click*

If you want to know what's happened this past year, let me break it down for you…

I spent 7 months tracking down the 4 possible "Jack Valentine's" in Italy. In the beginning when we were led to another address I admit, it was exciting. But after 3-5 addresses each we'd end up with the wrong Jack. None of the 4 Jack's the private investigator found were my father. And I was sort of relieved. Every time I got a new address I'd give myself no more than two weeks to contemplate driving to the next destination. In my down time, I'd be writing. I wrote a play, even a song.

After Jack #4 was a bust, Beck's dad flew over to pick me up and we went back home to California. I was so happy to be home, especially since it meant I could see Robbie again. Robbie and I maintained that long distance relationship. It was tough at first since we only got to be together for barely 2 weeks after being separated by 4 months. He kept busy writing and I kept busy writing too. He wants us to last and I do too. I'm glad at least he was permanence in my life.

Everything was fine until about three months after I came back that Jade's dad, Mr. West, claimed to have found Jack #5. It was October of that year, 10 months since the start of this trek. Did I really want to go for a 5th possible failure? The gang told me to try so I left. Just as I suspected, I got another address but this one Mr. West couldn't find (wrong address). So I came back in time for Thanksgiving. But the week back home yet again came and went too fast because then Mr. West found the right address and sent me back over to Italy to continue my search. I had about 3 more addresses since then for Jack #5 and that's where we are in the present time. It's only one week into the New Year and here I am, still searching.

**One Week Later**

"I think we have to make a left at the street up ahead"

"Ah, here it is. Casa de Vento. I've got a good feeling about this, Cat!"

"At least one of us is excited, Mr. West." I chuckled

"Haha well, we won't give up until we find him. Come on."

We got out of the car and walked up to the rather large villa in the outskirts of town. Jade's dad rand the bell as I admired beautiful flowers on the windowsills.

An old lady answered. "Yes, can I help you?"

"Yes, hi. We're looking for an old friend from the states that we've been trying to find since we got here. Jack Vento?"

"Yes, Jack lives here but he's a little busy right now, do you mind the wait?"

"Not at all, thank you." Mr. West calls for me to come to the door, I kept admiring the flowers until now.

"So you're from the states? Didn't Jack go by another name or were a client?"

"Valentine, he goes by Vento for business." I interjected as I stepped inside behind Mr. West.

"What did you say, dear?" The lady asked as she held my arm to get a good look at me. "Dio mio! Cat is that you?" She said as she gave me a hug.

"Uh, yes?"

"Miss, do you know who this is?"

"Yes, she is my granddaughter. My son's daughter from America, no?" she said on the verge of tears.

I think my heart stopped. This woman better not be playing with me.

"Yes! Yes! This is Cat Valentine, we're looking for her father."

"I will fetch Jack right away." Then she left.

"Cat! We did it! He's here." Mr. West said.

"Maybe this was a bad idea. Let's go. She could've easily mistaken me for someone else."

"How many other Jack Vento's do you know with a daughter from America?"

"I don't know about that but apparently there are 5 Jack Vento's in the world. Probably more, so let's find one."

"We just did. He's here. Cat, please, this is the moment you've been waiting for."

Just as I was about to retort, a tall man came into the room. He stopped at the sight of me and started to get teary-eyed. It _was_ my dad.

"Cat?"

"Dad."

"How did you find me?"

"Hi, David West." Jade's dad said and shook his hand, "I'm Cat's best friend's father. We're on a special case to find you. So Cat can find you."

"Oh thank you so much, Mr. West." Then he turned to me. "Cat, I know you're upset with me, but please, can we talk?"

"I think that's a good idea. If you'll excuse me, I have to make a call" Mr. West said and stepped out of the room.

"How are you, Cat?"

"Fine."

"How's your mother?"

That question brought me back to reality and snapped something inside of me.

"She's dead, dad. I've been by myself for a year because mom is dead. You would've known that if you called, let alone stayed. I don't know what's worse; that the only parent I loved died two days after my high school graduation, or that I'm sitting here with a stranger who claims to be my father."

"Cat, you have to understand that I had to come back for my family. I didn't want to leave your mother or you. But she didn't want to follow me. How can I force her to do that?"

"Why didn't _you_ come back then?! She was thinking of me first. _Her_ family. She wanted me to be happy. Did you?"

"Yes, dear. Of course I did. I still do. Look, I'm sorry I haven't been a real father to you and I abandoned your mother. But you're here now. I'm willing to make amends."

**A Few Weeks Later…**

"Cat! EEEEEP!"

"Jade!"

"Welcome back, Kitty-Cat. Dad you too!"

"Hi, baby. I'll go get our luggage girls, meet me at the car."

"So, how long are you here?"

"Just for the weekend. I really need to talk to Robbie."

"Yeah he's been asking about you. He knows as much as much as everyone else knows."

"I just don't know how he'll take it. I mean we made a deal."

"I know, but he'll be understanding. Come on, they're all waiting for you at Robbie's house."

* * *

"WELCOME HOME!"

"Thank you everyone! It's good to be back!"

I head straight for Robbie and he envelopes me in the warmest hug that I've had in a long time.

"Hi sweetheart, I missed you."

"I missed you too, Robbie. Hey, let's talk later ok?"

"Sure, go have fun with everyone."

* * *

After everyone left, Robbie and I got ready for bed at the pool house.

"So, how'd everything go? Mr. West just told us what you said, you found him and he asked you to stay for a few weeks so he can talk to you."

"Yeah, he's been trying to talk me into keeping me in his life. He doesn't want to lose touch with me."

"Did you tell him off?" Robbie asked and smiled

"I sure did." I said proudly.

"That's my girl. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You just seem off. Come on, tell me."

"He wants me to stay with him."

**Robbie POV**

I knew this would happen. I knew if from the beginning. And I wanted that to happen. Don't get me wrong, I love her, but she deserves to have her family.

"I know."

"You know?"

"Cat, I know you more than anyone. I had a feeling you'd want to stay with him if you found him."

"But where does that lead us?"

"I don't know."

"Robbie, you have to. You're smart! Tell me what I gotta do!"

I took a deep breath and said the hardest thing ever.

"I think you should be with your dad."

"But you said we'd be together forever!" She cried.

"So what if I was wrong about this? What if we're hanging on too long? I don't want to be the reason to break you two apart again."

"God, this isn't supposed to happen, we're falling apart."

"Maybe it's time to let go, for real this time."

"But I love you, Robbie."

"I know. Me too."

"But how do I know this is the right decision?"

I took her in my arms and held her close. I felt her tears on my shirt. "That's the thing, we won't know. What if the best is yet to come?"

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way." I said and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

I took Cat to the airport the following morning; the ride and wait in silence. When her flight was called, we faced the music.

"Take care of yourself, Cat."

"You too."

"Here. Read this later" I said and slipped an envelope in her pocket.

She smiled and reached inside her purse. "I wrote one too."

I looked at the girl I've loved for 11 years one last time and gave her a tight embrace. She pulled me in for a kiss, one that I think was the most passionate connection we've ever had. But we went too far with this goodbye. She abruptly pulled apart and walked away with tears in her eyes never turning around once to look at me.

**_Dear Robbie,_**

**_I'm writing this as you're taking a shower this morning. Last night was unexpected but perfect. It's called making love for a reason and I love you so much. I understand your intentions for me, you always put my happiness first and that's what makes me so in love with you. I saw the picture frame on your dresser from Thanksgiving. That time we were so happy. I wish I could freeze time like a picture and keep that feeling. I'm going to miss your smile. I know I'll be all right without you in my life, but it's just too hard to say goodbye. Think of me whenever you see a marshmallow moon, because I'll be thinking of you. Thank you for everything, Robbie._**

**_I love you,_**

**_Cat_**

Cat POV

**_Dear Cat,_**

**_It's 3 am and I can't sleep. You're laying right next to me, yet I can't have you. Sweetheart, please understand that I never meant to hurt you. I can tell you've been mulling over this while you were away, but I know this is for the best. Just know that I'll always be here if you need a friend. I'm sorry I couldn't keep your mom's promise. But I think she'd be happy to see her baby with her father. Please understand that. Keep this ring too (finds ring in envelope). I may have broken our promise but maybe you can keep it as a reminder that love is promising, whether romantic or filial. Love is real. Just like what we had. I love you so much._**

**_Love,_**

**_Robbie_**

How does one really know when love is over? How do I know if the best is yet to come? Goodbye Robbie Shapiro.


	18. I Miss You

Robbie POV

_Bro, can you and Robbie add flower shop and limousine to your list too? Jade's grandparents came early so I'm stuck here. - Beck_

_No problem. See you guys tonight. - Andre_

"Yo Rob, Beck needs us to run a few more errands. Except I have to meet with a producer in a few hours."

"Let's split it. God, why do I have a feeling we're the ones getting married and not Beck?" I chuckled.

"Yeah well you know Jade, she needs Beck there to do the major stuff and we do the tedious work. We got flowers and limos left."

"Cool, you take limo and I'll take flowers. I want to stop by El Camino anyways."

"Sure thing. See you tonight. Jade said she's got a surprise for us."

"What? More errands?"

"Haha possibly. Later, bro."

"We've got white orchids for the West-Oliver wedding, sir. Would you like to pay for the rest of the order?"

"Yes please. Oh and can you add these too?" I handed him a bouquet of daisies.

"That'll be $75, sir."

"Here you go, thanks."

Riiiiiing.

"Hey Tori, what's up?"

"Hey Robbie, I'm with Jade and Beck. They want to make sure you and Andre are still coming to dinner tonight. Her grandparents are here and she needs all the reinforcement she can get."

"Haha chill, Tori we'll be there. I just have to make a stop and I'll see you guys tonight."

"Coolness. See you later!" *click*

* * *

It's a nice summer day. The sun is out. There's a cool breeze. I made my way to the highest part of the hill and took in my surroundings. I replaced the old flowers from whoever was there last and tidied up the place. Then I knelt down to examine the stone:

**In Loving Memory of **

**Ashley Valentine**

**May 24, 1977- June 13, 2012**

**Loving Mother of Cat, A Friend to All.**

It's Mrs. Valentine's 2-year death anniversary today. We visit her on Holidays, but I try to go every month. And today was no exception. I know Cat would have wanted someone to visit her mother, especially today.

"How ya doing, Mrs. Valentine? It's a lovely day today. Jade's draining us with the wedding plans. It's ridiculous. I feel worse for Tori; she's attached to her hip. Too bad Cat isn't here to help the girls out. She'd want to be here today to see you that's for sure. I hope she's doing well."

"I am."

**Oh My God, was that a ghost?! I swear my heart just stopped. Oh wait, I turned around and it's just Cat… Wait, ****_CAT_****?!**

"Cat?"

"Hi Robbie."

I stood up as she walked over to me. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Same thing as you, I assume" as she gestured to the bouquet of flowers she had for her mom.

"When did you get back? Wait, are you back, or…"

"Just visiting. Beck's dad asked me if I wanted to visit my mom for a few days so he flew me here this morning. Jade invited me to dinner tonight."

"Ah so YOU are the big surprise she was talking about."

"Surprise?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah, she kept urging everyone to come tonight. Her grandparents are in town but she said she has a surprise for the rest of us. I'm assuming it's you."

"Oops! Looks like I ruined it." She giggled.

"It's ok, I won't tell," I winked.

Cat paid her visit to her mother and I lingered around for no reason at all. Then she spoke up, "It's getting kind of late, let's head over to Jade's."

Bzzzt.

_Change of plans, we're having dinner at Kouzina's. Jade's grandparents want Greek. -Beck_

"Beck texted." We both said.

"Where's Kouzina's?"

"It's a place downtown. That's where we're planning the rehearsal dinner. Why don't you leave your car at my place and I'll take you. I'm the closest to the place anyways."

"Your parents moved?"

"No, I got a place downtown, but I still visit them every weekend."

"Oh ok. Let's go."

* * *

The drive was pretty quiet. The radio was white noise compared to the silence in my car. We finally pulled in and Jade was waiting outside.

"Oh Crap, Robbie. How'd you find her?" Jade asked.

"I went to El Camino before this." I said.

"I had the same idea," Cat added.

"Figures. Oh well, let's surprise everyone else! Come on!"

After the dinner Cat and I went to my parents' house because they wanted to catch up. We even paid a visit to the old pool house. I hadn't touched a thing since I moved out. Everything was still the same mess as I left it. We got back to my apartment and she asked to come up for a bit. We sat at my counter and awkwardly tried to start a conversation.

"Want some tea?"

"Sure. So Robbie, how are you?"

"Oh you know, just trying to survive the wedding plans. I'm beginning to miss Tiffany's way of doing it. It was chaotic but at least it was only a week."

"Come on, give Jadey a break, she just wants it to be perfect."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"It's nothing really. I started a new script 3 months ago and my manager is pushing me to finish. I just can't find the inspiration to finish the story. And it's not about time from the wedding either, I'm just in a writer's block."

"I know what you mean, It took me about 6 months to finish my story."

"You wrote a story?"

"Yeah well in my down time I started writing. Just for fun anyways. I've got no time to send it anywhere."

"Why not? I bet it's great. Just do it."

"It's complicated."

"I see. Well I've got another month to finish this script or my job is on the line. Talk about pressure." I sighed.

"You know, I think I've got just the cure." She said. The kettle whistled. "Stay." She went over to turn it off and a few moments later she came back with two steaming hot mugs.

"Hot chocolate?"

"With marshmallows! Like the moon tonight" She giggled.

What happened to tea?" I laughed.

"Hot chocolate makes you feel better." She said and took a sip.

"Yeah. It sure does." I smiled.

* * *

"Oh Gosh, Robbie look at this one. We're so young!" Cat pointed out.

"Yeah look at my hair, what was I thinking?" I chuckled. We had spent the next hour looking through some old albums I had.

"Man, I looked cute when I was little. What happened?!" Cat said.

"Oh hush, you're beautiful." I reminded her.

She smiled at me. "Oh hey look, it's the first play we all did with Sikowitz. I miss him."

"You know if you still have time, you should visit him. He moved over to the eastside a few months ago. Want his address?" I said as I started to get up.

Yeah sure. Don't get up I'll get your address book. Where is it?"

"Thanks, either the dresser or nightstand."

**Cat POV**

I went into Robbie's room and checked his nightstand first. I assumed it would be there but boy was I wrong. I opened the top drawer and found watches. _Both the watches that I gave him_. I looked further and found some envelopes. _The letters I wrote him while I was in Italy_. Our "prom" pictures were there too.

"Hey Cat, did you find my addr-"

He walked in and I'd assume he'd be furious that I opened his drawer, but he was somber.

"Found your stash." I said.

"You did."

"Sorry. I shouldn't have been looking at your stuff."

"No worries… Uh, I do have more. Well, some of your stuff."

"My stuff? I thought I took everything with me?"

"You left some behind but we were already broken up when I moved out of the pool house and found them."

"What did I leave behind?"

"It's in the other nightstand," He pointed at the one on the other side.

I opened the top drawer and found that picture from last Thanksgiving, my favorite shirt of his that I wore to sleep every night in the pool house and… a box?

"What's this? This isn't mine?" I said as I held up the box.

He came over to my side and we sat on the bed. He took the box and opened it. Inside was the most beautiful diamond ring. _Oh crap_.

"It was supposed to be yours."

"But… It's been 6 months since…"

"I was planning on doing it before Christmas but you left after Thanksgiving. Actually, I bought this apartment then too. We needed more room; the pool house was getting too small. I figured when you came back in January you'd stay and I'd surprise you with the apartment and ring, but I guess change of plans."

"Robbie…"

"I miss you, Cat. I miss your smile. Your touch. Your voice. I can't deny that I still cry every once in a while." He said not looking at me.

"You never wanted me leave," I looked at him.

"I can't let go." He said and finally met my gaze.

He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back and not having a care about anything else tonight, lied down and pulled him on top of me as we continued with more passion.


	19. Maybe

A/N: Horray for a day off! They're filming something on the street where I have a meeting and it got cancelled. Going to finish replacing names of this story. Unforgettable will be complete tomorrow, warning the chapters do get shorter. Also, I'm finding the one-act play I wrote in my sophomore year of college. It's comedic. Let me know if you want that published. BTW Congrats you guys on the TT on Twitter yesterday!

Cat POV

_Where's my cardigan?_ I thought a I quietly searched around Robbie's room. _There it is! Under the chair._ He was asleep so I gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and tip toed out the door. Outside was Jade waiting to pick me up.

"Thanks for picking me up this early, Jadey." I said as I stepped in. It was about 7 in the morning.

"I've got to hand it to you, Valentine. I wouldn't peg you as a one-night stand, especially to lover boy, upstairs. I taught you well." Jade winked as we drove off.

"This isn't a one-night stand, Jade. We shouldn't have done it so that's why I had to leave before he wakes up."

"I don't think it was a mistake."

"It was."

"Nope."

"Jade…"

We pulled into a Tori's driveway and she stepped in. I was in town for one more day so I agreed to help the girls out with the wedding plans. Jade did not stop pegging me about ditching Robbie and brought Tori into the discussion. We were planning seating arrangements while we talked.

"So you're not even going to call him before you leave tonight?" Tori asked.

"I wouldn't be able to handle it."

"That's not fair to Rob, though." Jade defended.

"I know it's not, but we can't get back together even if I wanted to."

"What are you talking about, Rosie?" Tori asked.

"My dad's been trying to get on my good side and I'm trying too. A couple days ago he sat me down and talked about handing over the estate to me, since I'm the last "Vento" blood. I wasn't just her to visit my mom, but talk to your dad's about the financials too."

"Cat, that's great! But that means-"

"You're going to stay in Italy."

"If I take the offer."

"Of course you're going to take the family business. It's FAMILY. Don't even think about Robbie. I take back what I said, maybe this is fair that he doesn't know." Jade said.

"It's not just Robbie, it's you girls too. And Jade's wedding. And what about my career? I didn't go to an Arts School just to be a businesswoman."

"Oh." Tori replied.

"Don't even worry about us or the wedding, we understand, Rosie. We just want you to finally be happy with your family."

Suddenly Jade's phone rang. "It's Robbie… Hey, Rob. What's up?"

"Jade, I know she's with you. Let me talk to her."

"Uh, Robbie, I don't think that's a good idea. Really."

"Jade please. Tell me where you girls are. I need to talk to her."

"Robbie, I can't. Just stay there."

"GODDAMMIT JADE WEST! IF YOU HAVE ANY OUNCE OF RESPECT FOR ME AND MY GOODBEING THEN LET ME TALK TO HER."

"Fine, I'll put you on speaker but I'm not going to force her to talk."

Jade looked at me apologetically and put the phone on speaker.

_"Alright, say what you want to Cat and be done with it. I've got things to do, Shapiro."_

_"Cat, if you're there just listen, please. I don't know why you left this morning but I'm not mad. We got carried away. But I meant what I said last night. And I know you feel the same way too. This isn't fair to me, but I know it's not fair to you either. I'm sorry, sweetheart. But I can't lose you again."_

_I spoke up. "Robbie, last night was a mistake…"_

_"No it wasn't!"_

_"Let me finish. I don't regret it but I can't come back. Now I have to go-"_

_"Why not?"_

_"You know why."_

_"Ok... I don't want to say goodbye."_

_"Then don't. I didn't either. That's why I left this morning. And don't come and find me please."_

_"If that's what you want."_

_"So, I guess…. Talk to you later, Robbie."_

_"Yeah. Later."_

_*click*_

"Well, that went surprisingly better than I thought." Jade said.

"Yeah."

"You were really strong, Rosie." Tori said.

"Then why do I feel horrible?" I said and sobbed in Tori's arms.

"Oh, Cat. Sweetie, we're sorry." Tori said trying to console me.

"Why don't we skip wedding tasks for today, we still have a few weeks anyways." Jade suggested.

"Seriously?! Thank God!" Tori sighed in relief.

"Only because Cat needs us, Vega. Then tomorrow we're back in business." Jade smirked.

"Thanks, girls."

* * *

We spent the day together and it really cleared my mind. All the things going on in my life seemed much clearer and my responsibilities and priorities more soundly. I told Jade whatever does happen in the coming weeks that I'm sorry ahead of time if I couldn't make it to the wedding. They dropped me off to Beck's and his dad took me to the airport. I plugged in my iPod and stared at the marshmallow moon in the sky as we flew to my destination. I wouldn't exactly call it home, but it's where I'm trying to make my home. The first song on my playlist was exactly how I felt. Exactly how Robbie felt. Maybe, just maybe, things will turn out for the better.

_I don't wanna be the one to say goodbye_

_But I will, I will, I will_

_I don't wanna sit on the pavement while you fly_

_But I will, I will, oh yes I will_

_'Cause maybe in the future, you're gonna come back_

_You're gonna come back around_

_Maybe in the future you're gonna come back_

_You're gonna come back_

_Oh, the only way to really know is to really let it go_

_Maybe you're gonna come back, you're gonna come back_

_You're gonna come back to me_


	20. Dear Life

Robbie POV

_Thank. The. Lord_. Jade and Beck's wedding is today. It only took 2 years but the day finally came. I should be super ecstatic, but today is actually mine and Cat's anniversary- that is, if we were together. Jade and Beck knew the weight of today but I'm totally fine with it. We've shared many milestones together. Like the day Cat and I broke up, Andre officially signed with an independent record company. Jade and Beck's anniversary is actually Tori's birthday. A year after Cat's mom died, Tiffany announced she was pregnant. See, we share dates. Good or bad.

The wedding and reception were held at the shores. Yes. Our shores. Where else would the gang celebrate a milestone? The wedding itself was a sight to see. Jade was so stunning in her white dress and I've never seen Beck so happy. You know how some brides just don't know how to choose nice bridesmaids dresses? Well Jade did a good job on the dresses and Tori and the other girl looked great. Andre and I were the groomsmen, felt just like Tiffany's wedding. The only thing missing is Cat. Not just as Jade's bridesmaid, but as a muse for me to look at during the ceremony.

Tori and I were up to sing a few songs with Andre playing guitar/piano. If you didn't know yet, Andre signed with a record company in Santa Barbara and moved there a month ago. He's working with Tori to get her a gig at his studio and it looks promising because one of the agents at the studio may have a slight crush on her. Beck and Jade are still at the arts schools in North Hollywood, but they're taking this year off for their honeymoon and because Beck landed a minor guest role in a Manhattan-based drama series that shoots in Santa Monica. He's in 5 episodes including the season finale and the finale needs to be on location, in New York! I finished my script in the nick of time and the casting director asked me if I had anyone in mind to play the female lead. So guess whom I asked? Jade, duh! She'd have murdered me if I didn't. We'll be working on this project together when she gets back from their honeymoon for two and a half months.

Ok, back to the reception… We sang for their first dance and a couple other songs. I asked if I could sing one particular song that would be for Cat, to let loose my emotions that revolved around our anniversary. They gladly obliged.

"Hi everyone, Beck here. Our best friends, Tori and Robbie are going to sing one more song for us tonight. Give it up for them!"

The audience cheered.

"Hi guys, this song is called 'Dear Life'. It's for that special someone in your life you'll always love no matter what. Just like Beck and Jade. Congratulations again Mr. and Mrs. Oliver!"

_Parts of the Song…._

_(Robbie, Tori)_

_Sometimes in life_

_(Robbie) _

_You run across a love unknown_

_Without a reason_

_It seems like you belong_

_(Robbie, Tori)_

_Hold on dear life_

_(Robbie)_

_Don't go off running from what's new_

_(Robbie, Tori)_

_I became somebody_

_Through loving you_

_(Robbie)_

_As the sun shines_

_Down on me_

_I know with you in love is where I wanna be_

_(Robbie, Tori)_

_Sometimes I go on through life_

_Thinking that love is something that's_

_Not meant for me_

Here I am singing a song out to a girl that I can never see again.

_I became somebody, through loving you._

I congratulated the happy couple once more but I asked my friends to give me some time to myself. I needed to gather my thoughts and my composure. They more than understood- even smiled, like they were excited for something, and let me walk off to the sandy area away from the deck where the reception was. I thought about Cat. She's probably in good terms with her father now. I stopped asking about her from Jade's dad. It hurt too much.

When she left that day, I begged Jade and Tori to tell me what she told them, but they were timid. I figured if they didn't want to tell me then she probably met a guy before she came to visit that day. Maybe that's why she regretted our night of intimacy. Still, Jade and Tori didn't tell me if I was right or wrong. I wondered when was the next time I'd see her again, if I'd ever have a next time. Didn't know 'next time' was sooner than I thought…

I was thinking of her so much that I swore I heard her voice…

* * *

**Cat POV**

"Uh hi, I'm a friend of the bride and groom. Actually the bride and I go way back. I love her like a sister. Funny how we share things, even dates. See, today is her marriage with Beck. A lot of you might not know that this is also the same day Beck and Jade met in 8th grade. But I have this day as well. Two years ago my best friend asked me to be his girlfriend. A lot can happen in two years and sometimes things end. I flew 6,000 miles as Jade and Beck inspired me to believe that that some loves _do_ last. And _my_ true love is the same one I met 12 years ago, the same one who asked me out 2 years ago and still has my heart today. Though he doesn't know it. This is for you."

_..Music starts.._

_(Cat)_

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,_

_When the world is cold,_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_

_And the way you look tonight._

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm_

_And your cheeks so soft,_

_There is nothing for me but to love you,_

_And the way you look tonight._

Robbie finally looked up from where he was standing and our eyes met. I didn't take my eyes off him until the end of the song.

"Congratulations to the happy couple!" The crowd cheered and the DJ started up the music again.

"You were great, Kitty-Cat." She hugged me.

"Thanks, Jadey. Do you think it worked?" I asked.

"Only one way to find out, kid. There he is." Beck said and pointed to Robbie, who still hadn't moved from where he was standing but was surely looking at us, well me.


	21. The Beginning

Cat POV

At first we stood there awkwardly, neither of us wanting to speak up.

"When did you get here?"

"Flew in an hour ago, got to the reception just in time to hear your last song."

"Oh, you heard?"

"Yeah, I liked it. I like when you sing," I smiled.

"You were better," He blushed.

We were beating around the bush and I couldn't take it anymore, so I spoke up. He deserved an explanation.

"I miss you."

"I do too, but that doesn't change things."

"But it means something, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it means if you love something let it go. And I have to let you go. I don't want to be in the way of your future."

_You are my future, _I thought. We only get one shot at real love and this is the boy I love. I wasn't going to stop until he knew that.

"You know, there are certain people you just keep coming back to. And after all that's been said and done you're just a part of me I can't let go."

"Cat, as much as I believe you, how do I know this is for certain this time?"

I thought about answering him, but instead I took a step forward, grabbed his face and pressed my lips to his. He responded and wrapped his arms around my waist. We let go and I remained in his arms.

"My father was going to give me the family estate because I'm the youngest blood. After I stayed with you that night, on my flight home I was thinking about my parents. And that I was in the same predicament as my dad was with my mom all those years ago. But I'm not my father; I'm not going to leave behind my one true love."

Robbie looks at me in astonishment; he then said, "You still love me?"

"I never stopped loving you, Robbie Shapiro. After that night, I went back home and realized where I should be. More importantly, **_who_** I should be with. And it's not my father. So I said goodbye to him. I could spend my life with a man whom I'm supposed to call family, but my true family is with you."

Robbie kissed me again, this time deeper and with more passion. When we broke the kiss, it was his turn to speak.

"Promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

"Promise me that you'll never leave me ever again."

I shook my head, "Never."

"And I promise to keep my first promise, to love you and take care of you as long as you don't leave me."

I slightly giggled, "Oh so your promise kind of leans on my promise then?"

"Pretty much," He laughed.

"No pressure," I jokingly responded.

"Of course not," he says and we both chuckle.

After a minute I said aloud, "Don't worry Robbie, for as long as I live I'll be forever yours."

"Want to make that official?"

"Huh?"

I was confused with his remark but I didn't have any time to think because he let go of our embrace and went down on one knee.

"Oh My God!" I gasped and covered my mouth.

"Looks like tonight's the night of second chances and I don't want to miss another chance without you. Caterina Valentine, will you marry me?"

"YES!" I shrieked as he placed the diamond ring, the one meant for me all these years, on my ring finger. He got up and swept me off my feet. We shared a passionate kiss yet again and looked adoringly in each other's eyes.

* * *

We walked back to the reception where our friends were expecting us. Even before saying a word, they knew what had happened. Tori and Jade gushed with me and 'awe'd at the ring and Andre and Beck congratulated Robbie.

Before the end of the reception the 6 of us went over to the lifeguard tower and sat there, taking in each other's presence. Things were going to change, nothing was going to stay the same, but it wasn't the end of anything.

"This is just the beginning isn't it?" Beck said of our unknowing future.

"I guess so," Robbie said.

"Hey, we've been through hell and back and made it this far. So I say bring it on. As long as I got you guys," Jade said.

We all agreed.

"Are you guys happy?" I asked the gang.

One by one each person said 'yes'

"What about you, Cat? Are you happy?" Andre asked me.

I looked at each friend individually. I was back home with Jade, with Tori, with Beck, with Andre, and with Robbie.

"Yeah I am," I sincerely replied.

"Good." Tori said.

"I can't believe everything is finally turning out right."

"Or is it about time?" Andre asked.

"It sure is," Robbie answered.


	22. Unforgettable Epilogue

Robbie POV

"Ladies and gentlemen, for their first dance please help me welcome Mr. and Mrs. Robert Shapiro!"

The crowd applauded as I led my lovely bride to the middle of the dance floor. She looked even more beautiful than I've ever seen her in my entire life. And I'm the luckiest man in the world for calling her mine.

"Hey Kev?"

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"Do you think she's happy?"

"Are you happy?"

"More than I've ever been."

"Then of course she's happy."

"Do you think she's here tonight?"

"You know what my nana used to tell me? A person's soul visits the earth on the day they left. And what's today?"

"The day she left."

"So she's here. Maybe you can't see her but I do. She's in you."

I pointed to her heart.

"Robbie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think she's proud of me? You know, with the choices I made?"

We got married on June 13, 2015, three years after Cat's mother passed away. We intentionally waited almost a year after I proposed specifically because of this day. Her mother's last wish was to see her daughter happy. And I feel in my heart that she really is present, like my nana says. I still remember what Mrs. Valentine, I mean, my _mama_ told me when this day came.

**_Flashback_**

**"_I'm in love with your daughter Mrs. Valentine, I can promise you that. And I'll always take care of her. I want to marry her one day."_**

**"_And when that day comes, I'll be the most proud of you both…"_**

**_End Flashback_**

"She's never been more proud of us, sweetheart."

"I love you, Robbie."

"I love you, Cat."

Cat looked up at me and smiled. I gave her a tender kiss and she buried her head in my chest.

* * *

**Cat POV**

We keep photo albums of memories we want to remember, but the biggest scrapbook is in your heart. There are things in life that you can't forget even if you tried. Your first love, your dream job, the death of a loved one, the mistakes you've made. It's because those events changed your life. That's what makes it unforgettable. The thing is, we need to remember not to dwell on the past and the people we leave behind; we can only accept it because the past helped mold you into the person you are _becoming_. _In life, God doesn't give you the people you want, instead he gives the people you need. To teach you, to love you and to make you exactly the way you should be. _

I thought I needed my father. But I was wrong. My mother may not physically be here today but she was first to see the love blossoming from the one true man I've always needed. Robbie.

We slow danced under the stars to Tori and Andre singing the song that started it all…

"_That's why darling it's incredible, that someone so unforgettable thinks that I'm unforgettable too….."_

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the end of this story. Thanks for reading. This was my first published fic here. I've been reading for many years and even though I've only started contributing, I feel welcomed. Thanks to those who favorited/followed and of course reviewed this story. I would never have imagined anyone that would take interest in my work.

It seems like some people like the way I published screenplays. Those were from school, but I would gladly write a screenplay for anyone who wants to see an idea turned into a story. Until next time. -AM

Songs Names of Chapters

Our Time Now – Plain White T's

I'd Lie – Taylor Swift

If We Were A Movie – Hannah Montana

I Wanna Know You – Hannah Montana ft David Archuleta

Stay The Night – James Blunt

Realize – Colbie Caillat

I Wont Say I'm In Love – From 'Hercules' Movie

Stupid For You – Marie Digby

Today Was A Fairytale – Taylor Swift

Up 2 You – Chris Brown

Love and Memories - OAR

**Make It Shine – VICTORIA JUSTICE :)****  
**

Make Heaven Wait – Guy Sebastian

Together - Neyo

Talking To The Moon – Bruno Mars

What If - Safetysuit

How Do I Know – Elliott Yamin

I Miss You – Miley Cyrus

Maybe – Ingrid Michaelson

Dear Life – Anthony Hamilton

*_Bonus_ song Cat sang: The Way You Look Tonight – Fred Astaire (original singer; I listened to the Frank Sinatra version though but it's the same lyrics)

The Beginning – Alice Peacock

Unforgettable – Nat King Cole ft Natalie Cole


End file.
